


Fuck List Mack Daddy

by Skybloodfox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (one chapter only), BDSM, Eventual other tags, Facials, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Male/Male, Rimming, Spanking, Still working on this..., completely and utterly NSFW, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker brings 'Yes, No, Maybe' BDSM list to Wade and wants to try some of the things listed in it (Yeah, that is the actual summary of the story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or Spiderman they belong to the folks over at Marvel who have a lot more money then I.
> 
> Note: So I have this series of PWP ideas in my head so I thought I’d just combine them all in this. There won’t be much plot.
> 
> Warnings: Male/Male. Lots of Sex. All characters involved in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Fuck List Mack Daddy

“You want me to beat you?” Wade asked incredulously. He had been cleaning and oiling his guns, getting them prepared for his next mission when Peter had suddenly appeared in his bedroom holding his mask in his hands and asking Wade to beat him.

Even the voices in Wade’s head were stunned.

True Spidey and Wade had been dating for roughly a few months now and Peter had been asking Wade questions about sex (who else would he ask? Nick Fury? Aunt May? Tony Stark?), but this was a different one.

“No! Not beat me,” Peter mumbled, fidgeting with his mask. “I mean, I want... I want you to...”

“To...?” 

“Here,” Peter said, pulling several pieces of folded paper out of his suite and shoving them into Wade’s hands before stepping back. 

Wade looked confused at the papers before he placed his gun onto the table and unfolded the papers, his eyes skimming the contents, his eyebrow rising as he read.

“Spidey, where did you—”

“There’s a book I like, and they talked about this and I found it on this forum and, and I want to try some of the things.” Peter squeaked as Wade held the page up sceptically.

“Babe, this is a ‘yes, no, maybe list’ for BDSM.” Wade said slowly.

“So, you don’t want to... do it?” Peter asked, his shoulders slumping. 

Wade sighed, examine the list. “Well, there’s some stuff on here I’ve done... actually,” Wade flipped through the pages. “I think aside from maybe one or two I’ve done all this.”

“You don’t... want to do it with me?” 

“That’s not it. This list, this is a list a Dom and Sub use that sets boundaries.” Wade explained gently. “Can you give you give up all your control to me?”

“Yes.”

Wade blinked.

Peter was staring at him with fierce determination. “If I need to give up all control, then I will.”

“Spidey this isn’t like our usual rough and tumble, or slinky after fight, shower sex.”

“I know.”

“Spidey—”

“I’m not a kid! Wade, I want to do this.” Peter said adamantly.

Wade looked back to the list. Admittedly he and Peter wouldn’t have to be master and slave, this list could serve as a, well, a fuck list of all the things Peter was willing to try. 

‘We could have some fun with it.’ One of the voice boxes chirped.

‘By fun you mean sexy times with pretty boy? Let’s go for it!’ the other voice suggested.

Wade sighed, again and dug out a pen from under his pile of guns. 

“Okay, have a seat on the bed.”

Peter sat on the bed, suddenly nervous as Wade tapped the pages.

“Yes means you would totally go for it, no means you would never go for it, and maybe means you might at some point in time go for it. Take your time and if you decide you want to think about it some more, just say so.” Wade explained.

“Okay.” Peter said.

“Sixty-nine.” 

“Yes.” Peter answered.

Wade checked yes.

“Age play.”

“What’s that?” 

“Didn’t you look up any of these terms before you brought it here?” Wade asked.

“Not really.” Peter said sheepishly.

“Okay, age play is basically role play that can either be sexual or not sexual and where one person acts younger than the other.” Wade explained.

Peter stared at him blankly.

“It would be like you pretending you were seven and I was your daddy.”

“That would be a no.” Peter answered. 

“Right. Okay, biting?”

“Yes.”

“Next one is blindfolds?”

“Yes.”

“Bondage?”

“You mean like tying me up?”

“Yup.”

Peter hemmed. “Yeah, that would be a yes.”

“Alright then,” Wade breathed, shifting in his chair as he scribbled Peter’s answers. Fuck this was starting to give him an erection. “How about breathe play?

“Breathe play? “

“It’s where I control if your able to breathe or not.” Wade explained.

Peter shook his head. “Absolutely no way. I’ve been strangled enough in my nightlife, thank you very much.”

“Thought as much,” Wade hummed. “Okay, body paint?”

“Like edible paint?” Peter asked.

“Exactly.”

“Oh yeah, defiantly.” Peter breathed, blushing as he ran his gaze up and down Wade’s sitting form.

“How about cock rings?” Wade asked.

“Cock rings?” Peter frowned. 

“Yeah, you know how sometimes I grab your cock just as your about to come and then you don’t come and you get all hissy and whimpering but the payoff is even better? I would do that but with a ring instead of my fingers.”

“Yes. Yes I want to do that.” Peter hissed, breathing just a bit faster.

Wade looked back at the list. He should at least try and get through most of the list before he jumped Peter’s bones. “Okay, cross dressing?”

“Like as a girl?”

“Or a slutty maid.”

“Would... would you like that? I mean, if I dressed like that.” Peter asked hesitantly and Wade licked his lips. 

“It doesn’t matter what I’d like Spidey, what would you like?” Wade asked because fucking hell yes, Wade would love to see peter in heels and a short skirt.

“Put it under maybe.” Peter said after a few minutes.

“Okay. Next is delaying gratification.”

“Like with the cock ring?” 

“Part and parcel, but sometimes I could never let you cum. It could be up to a month for you not coming.”

Pale paled. “A month? No. But with the cock ring, yeah.”

Wade wrote the answer down. “Dirty talk?”

“Fuck me sideways on my back, yes.” Peter smiled and Wade groaned. 

“So glad you approve of that one. How about domination?”

“Ummm...” Peter chewed on his bottom lip. “That’s part of the BDSM, right?”

“Yes. I would be the slave, you would be the master. Technically I would give up control of my day to day life to you, or during sessions, and refer to you as master. At least that’s sort of how wikipeida explains it.” Wade said tapping the paper.

Peter shuffled on the bed, flattening his hands against the sheets. “No. I don’t want to dominate.”

“Okay.” Wade said, writing down the answer. “Double penetration?” At Peter’s blank look Wade smiled. “A dildo in your ass and my cock in your mouth, or my cock in your ass and a dildo in your mouth.”

“Yes.” Peter whispered.

“Right. How about dry humping?”

“I like dry humping, yes.” Peter smiled as he eased himself back on the bed, looking up at the water stained ceiling. 

“How about electricity play?”

“Electricity play?” Peter wrinkled his nose.

“Like getting shocked with a TENS machine on your cock.”

“Ew, no. No, no, no. I do not want that.” Peter shivered.

“Wise choice. It isn’t as nearly as pleasurable as it sounds,” Wade commented, writing it down. “Now erotic massage?”

“Yes.”

“Erotica? Or fancy lady writing?” 

“Yeah, why not.” Peter shrugged.

“Exhibitionism?” Wade asked

Peter bit his bottom lip, frowning. “Umm...”

“Should I put it under maybe?” Wade offered.

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“How about fantasizing together?” Wade asked. 

“Yes.” Peter hummed.

“Fantasy rape?”

Peter stilled. “Fantasy... rape? That’s a thing?”

“It’s consensual actions, but basically... it would be like you walking down an alleyway and me fucking you while you knew all along it was me even though you didn’t know it was me.” Wade tried to answer.

“...Maybe. But only under super specific limitations.” Peter said hurriedly.

“I’m making the note. Fingering?”

“I like your fingers,” Peter said before he realised it. 

Wade chuckled. “So that’s a yes for receiving, what about giving?”

Peter sat up. “Like me fingering you?”

“Yeah,”

“...Could we do that?” Peter asked hopefully.

“I don’t see why not.” Wade smiled.

“Then yes.”

“Now, fisting?”

“Fisting?”

“My whole fist in your ass.”

“Would.... would it hurt?” Peter squeaked, thinking of Wade’s fist in his ass.

Wade leaned back in the chair, looking thoughtfully at the list. “If I prep you proper, then it shouldn’t, but it would take a while to get you to relax. It’s not something we could do at the spur of the moment.”

“...yes.” Peter cleared his throat and Wade nodded, making the note. 

“How about food play?”

“Banana’s aren’t sexy.” Peter stuck his tongue out and Wade laughed. 

“Okay, should we put that under no or maybe?”

“Maybe.” Peter huffed.

“Furry play?”

“Can we skip?” Peter asked and Wade nodded. 

“Yes we can. Now how about gags?”

“Yes.” 

“Group sex?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Peter said.

“Alright. Golden showers?”

“Golden showers?”

“Like... if I pissed on you or you pissed on me.” Wade answered.

“I don’t... I seriously don’t know.” Peter said slowly and Wade put it under maybe.

“Okay, nipple clamps?”

“Maybe.” Peter licked his lips.

“Open relationship?”

“No. I don’t, Wade, I...” Peter trailed off and Wade smiled gently. 

“It’s okay Spidey. Just you and I and my voice boxes?”

Peter nodded. 

“Alright then. Scat play?”

“You mean shit?” Peter asked, suddenly horrified.

“Exactly. It’s not exactly hygienic...”

“Eww. No. Absolutely not. Yuck.” Peter shuddered.

“Shaving and grooming?” Wade asked, writing the answers.

“I could try that.” Peter said slowly. 

“Spanking?”

“Yeah,” Peter blushed as Wade’s pen scrawled across the paper. 

“Submission?”

“Is that where you’re on top and I call you master and stuff?” Peter asked curiously.

“Pretty much, yeah.” 

“Maybe sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes.” Peter murmured and Wade swallowed the lump in his throat, the mental image of Peter on his knees begging him to be allowed to come made Wade fucking rock hard.

“Right, right, right. Okay, suspension?”

Peter frowned. 

“Like what you do with your webs.”

“Oh. Yeah, I could do that.” Peter answered.

“Taking erotic photographs?” Wade asked and Peter grinned.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Wade pulled on the collar of his costume. “Next... vomit play?”

“Hell no. Yuck!” Peter shuddered, the grin falling from his face. 

“What about wax?”

“...Maybe.” 

“Okay, how about needle play?”

“Nope. Never. Nuh uh.” Peter shook his head. 

Wade looked at the list, flipping through the pages. “I think that’s all of them. We can add to the list as we continue on, but so far that seems to be a lot.”

“What about collaring and you know, discipline?” Peter asked nervously.

Wade stared at the page.

“You, you want a collar?” Wade asked, his voice trying its best to be heard.

“...maybe.” Peter whispered.

“And the discipline, what did you have in mind?” Wade cleared his throat.

“A riding crop?”

The image of Peter on Wade’s bed, collared with his ass cheery red from being spanked and then punished with a riding crop for being bad, was swimming in Wade’s mind.

“I... I can do that.” Wade swallowed. “Anything else?”

“Not at the moment... is it okay that I’m greedy?” Peter asked, his nose wrinkling.

“You can be as greedy as you want.” Wade answered honestly as Peter pushed off from the bed. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and kisses his cheek.

“Thank you Wade.” He murmured just as his phone started ringing. Peter pouted and disentangled himself from Wade, pulling his phone from his suite and answering it. “Oh hi Aunt May. Yeah I’m with Wade... okay, right, organic eggs. Right.” He hung up. “I have to go, my Aunt May is cooking.”

“Sure, No problem Spidey.” Wade said, placing the list on the table. 

“Can we... can we do some of that stuff tomorrow? I don’t have any homework, and Aunt May is going to be at a friend’s place all day... would that be okay?” Peter asked innocently.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do some of this stuff tomorrow.” Wade swallowed as Peter kissed him on the lips before dancing away and disappearing out his window. He looked down at the list and sighed.

Fucking cock tease.

Wade frowned. What book was Peter reading?

To be continued...


	2. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When testing limits it's best to start slow and not be afraid to say stop. How else are you gonna figure out what you like?

“Repeat what I just said.”

“Wade.”

“Repeat it or I’m not doing this.”

It was a little after five in the evening and Peter had showed up at Wade’s apartment positively beaming with excitement and nerves. He was in his civilian clothes, and Wade was in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and missing his mask and red shirt. Wade shooed him into the apartment as soon as he arrived, and closed and locked it behind them while Peter made a beeline for the bedroom. 

It would be fair to say that Wade had been around. Hell, he had murdered, assassinated, tortured, and slaughtered civilians and military personnel alike without much regard. Such is the life of a mercenary but when it came to sex, well, Wade had done a lot of shit in a lot of dark alleys and in the back of bars and underground clubs that he would prefer to forget or never ever tell a living soul.

Which is why he and Peter were having this discussion right now.

“Red means stop, yellow means wait, and green means go or okay.” Peter huffed sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Good. Because if you yell anything else like ‘Wade, stop’ or just ‘stop’? I’m not going to stop. That’s why we’re using these words.” Wade said as he sat next to Peter on the bed.

“Okay, okay. So, um, what did you decide we were going to do?” Peter asked curiously.

“I thought we’d start slow. Ease you into some of these things to see how you feel about it.” Wade explained as he rubbed Peter’s knee. “Now drop your pants and lay on my lap.”

Peter blinked.

“Come on. Drop your pants and get on my lap.” Wade said, patting his own thigh. “Don’t you want to be spanked?”

Peter blushed and he smiled shyly. He stood up and dropped his jeans to his knees, standing there in his cotton boxers. He started to push them off when Wade grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“Just like that,” Wade gently pulled Peter across his lap.

Peter swallowed nervously, suddenly worried as he stretched across Wade’s lap. His finger tips were on the floor, the tip of his toes were just slightly brushing the carpet, and he could feel the blood rushing to his head as Wade’s wide hand soothing rubbed across his back under his t-shirt. It was weird being in this position, already Peter could feel the small spikes of humiliation as he awaited his spanking. He hadn’t expected that.

“Are you comfortable?” Wade asked, his voice warm but hard.

“I guess.” Peter laughed nervously.

“Good,” Wade murmured, one hand resting squarely between Peter’s shoulder blades. “Now I want you to count.”

“Aren’t you going to take off my underwear?” Peter asked then yelped as Wade’s wide hand suddenly came down hard on Peter’s clothed ass.

“Wade!”

“What colour?” Wade asked suddenly serious.

Peter frowned, and then shook his head. “Green. I was just surprised is all.”

“Good. Now start counting.” Wade said, as his hand came down again. 

“One!” Peter yelped, squirming on Wade’s lap. He could feel his face burning as Wade’s hand came down yet again. “Two!” He called, trying to find some leverage either on the tips of his fingers or his toes but he couldn’t, not with Wade’s firm hand on his back. Wade hit his ass a third time and Peter gritted his teeth, fighting back the yelp.

“Three.” He called as he felt Wade shift above him and suddenly his ass felt cold. He squirmed on the mercs lap as his underwear was yanked down and Wade’s hot hand squeezed one of his slightly sore cheeks. Peter flushed, suddenly speechless as he stared at the floor.

“Keep counting,” Wade ordered as he let go of Peter’s cheek and raised his hand, smacking Peter’s reddening cheeks hard enough to leave his hand print.

Peter gasped, his back jolting as the pain swirled in his ass all the way up his spine sending the shockwaves throughout his body.

“Spidey?”

“Four.” Peter whispered.

Wade spanked Peter again, and again Peter counted while gasping, squirming on Wade’s lap as Wade would squeeze his cheek tightly before letting go and starting all over. When Peter got to eighteen, his body shuddering with each hit, little did he know Wade was grinning like a hound who found his fox.

Peter’s cock was rock hard against his thigh as he squirmed against the material of Wade’s sweatpants. He was panting, the position making him light headed as he counted after each strike. It hurt, there was no doubt but there was something else and Peter wasn’t sure if it was because of Wade’s rough hands on his ass, or the fact that he hadn’t felt this powerless in ages. But he knew one thing: He wanted to do this again and again and again.

“Good boy,” Wade purred. “Now, are you ready for the hard stuff? No counting with this.”

Peter blinked, turning his head slightly. “H-Hard stuff?” He squeaked.

Wade winked at him and then Wade smacked his ass with more force, a lot more force than Peter had anticipated and Peter cried out. He was sucking in air just as Wade’s hand came back down hard, his body shaking at the force. 

Of fuck, this hurt. This wasn’t like the other type. This was pure punishment. 

“Wade—”

SMACK

“Stop!” Peter shrieked, kicking the air with his back feet.

“What colour?” Peter distantly heard Wade ask as his hand came back down and Peter sobbed.

“Red!”

Instantly Peter was laying stomach down on the bed with Wade’s hands holding his face, gently stroking his hair.

“Peter? Pete, can you open your eyes sweetheart?” Wade asked gently and Peter blinked, hiccupping as he met Wade’s concerned ones. “Are you okay?”

“T-Too hard,” Peter sniffled, suddenly feeling miserable and emotionally raw. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stop, I just—”

“Look at me. You didn’t do anything wrong. We have these words for a reason. When you don’t like doing something, you tell me. If you’re not getting all good and horny and filled with pleasure then neither am I.” Wade soothed and Peter bit his bottom lip, feeling a bit better. 

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Wade’s and Wade kissed back.

“Hmm, you should see your ass.” Wade mused, pulling back as Peter blushed. “I don’t think you’ll be able to sit down for a day or so, sweetheart.” 

“I did... I liked what we did before it got hard.” Peter mumbled and Wade smiled. 

“Yeah?

“Yeah.”

“You still hard?” Wade asked curiously and Peter squirmed against the sheets, blushing redder as he realised that yes, he was hard.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Wade chuckled, sliding down the bed and with gentle hands he rolled Peter onto his side and giving Peter a knowing grin, Wade took his cock in his mouth, swallowing it down all the way to its root.

Peter gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as he buried his fingers in the blankets. Peter couldn’t describe, could never describe it, could only say that it was like his cock was wrapped in hot, sucking velvet and Deadpool’s tongue knew every grove of his dick that made him gasp and his back arched, his muscles in his thighs and ass burning from the spanking and—

Too soon!

Peter shuddered, his body curling around Wade’s body as he fucked Wade’s mouth, cumming in his mouth. Wade swallowed every last drop. He let Peter’s cock slip from his lips and grinned, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand as he stretched out on the bed next to the web weavers panting body.

“Better?” Wade asked and Peter nodded, his eyes glossy and drowsy.

“What about you?” Peter murmured, reaching out with one hand to stroke Wade’s erection through his sweat pants.

Wade grunted at the touch, his hips bucking into Peter’s hand. “Honestly? I’d love to fuck you right now because each time I pound that ass of yours? You’d get the pain from the spanking cross with that blissful look you get when I’ve readied you proper, and—”

“I want to do that.” Peter said suddenly.

Wade shook his head.

“Sorry babe, but your ass is redder then the spiciest pepper in this world.”

“But—”

“Nope. Not doing it.”

Peter frowned, licking his lips as he squeezed Wade’s cock through the fabric.

“Although I wouldn’t say no to a lovely hand job.” Wade grinned.

‘Can’t we just fuck him, please?’ one of the voice boxes pleaded.

‘Look at the cherry ass! If we fuck him, he won’t be walking tomorrow~!’ The other voice box chimed in.

‘Yeah! Just like that time—’

‘In the back of that bar—’

‘Oh. That wasn’t very nice.’ The first voice said slowly.

‘You do have a point,’ the other voice box said.

‘But we killed everybody afterwards!’

‘Doesn’t matter. Happened to us, shouldn’t happen to Spidey.’

‘Deal!’

“I can do that,” Peter cooed, his hand slipping inside of Wade’s pants and gripped his cock, his thumb smearing the pre-cum across the sensitive head.

Wade groaned, tipping his head back as Peter leaned over, licking and nipping his throat. Wade cradled the back of Peter’s head as Peter’s hand sped up, Wade’s hips thrusting frantically into Peter’s hand.

Peter bit at the cord of muscle in Wade’s neck, smiling as Wade hissed in his grasp. That smile turned to a gasp as Wade reached around and squeezed his sore ass. Peter lifted his head and captured Wade’s lips, biting his lower lip as felt Wade tense in his arms and groan into his mouth, hot cum covering his hand. 

Wade collapsed onto his back panting while Peter pulled his hand out and licked his fingers clean while Wade watched.

“Little slut,” Wade murmured and Peter met his eyes, fingering popping from between his lips. 

“Just for you.” Peter blushed.

Wade grinned and dragged Peter close, snuggling.

Maybe this list idea wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody who commented!!! :D

Dirty Talk

“What are the rules?”

“Red means stop. Yellow means slow down and green means go.”

“Good boy. Now come here,” Wade said, tugging on Peter’s wrists and pulling the annoyed youth onto his lap. 

“You need a bigger chair. Maybe a couch,” Peter murmured, pushing Wade’s mask up and over his nose, kissing his lips.

“Hmm,” Wade mumbled against Peter’s lips as he gripped Peter’s ass. He smiled when Peter hissed against his mouth. “Are you still sore?” Wade asked, pulling back just slightly.

Peter wiggled in Wade’s hands. He looked away, blushing. “A little. I mean, it wasn’t like when I woke up the next day and my ass was all black and blue, but yeah, it’s still sore.” 

Wade’s gripped Peter’s chin, forcing him to look at the merc. “Black and blue? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Peter’s blush darkened as he stared into the white of Wade’s mask.

“Because I liked how it felt.”

“You kinky wretch,” Wade kissed Peter’s nose. “But you know what?”

“What?” Peter asked, nipping Wade’s bottom lip.

“No ass sex.”

Peter let go of Wade’s lip, blinking owlishly. “W-What? No!”

“It’s decided: If your ass is still that sore, no ass sex.”

“But I want to!”

Wade raised an eyebrow. “Then think of it as punishment for not telling me about your ass.”

Peter’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open before closing and glaring murderously.

“That’s not fair.”

“That’s what you get when you give up control.” Wade said firmly, waiting for the realization to appear in Peter’s eyes. Peter looked at him confused before his eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect O.

“This... this is part of it, isn’t it? The dominance thing?”

“Yup.”

Peter licked his lips, frowning. “So, no sex... what can we do?”

“Whatever you want,” Wade murmured, kissing Peter’s chin, gently squeezing his ass and smiling as Peter wiggled in his grasp.

“Dry hump.” Peter said and Wade blinked.

“Dry hump?”

“Yeah, I want to do that.” Peter grinned as he ground his jeans against Wade’s red Kevlar costume pants.

“Dirty boy,” Wade breathed, lifting his hips up off the chair just as Peter lifted his hips, denying him friction. 

Peter nipped Wade’s bottom lip, wrapping his arms around the merc’s neck as Wade’s hands drifted up to grab his hips, his fingers curling into the belt loops of Peter’s jeans. 

“I am a very dirty boy,” Peter whispered as he angled his head, nibbling along Wade’s jaw and down, licking and suckling his way to Wade’s pulse point, smiling as he groaned, tipping his head back and letting Peter have full access.

“Dirty slut of a boy,” Wade hissed when Peter bit that thick muscular cord in his neck. Peter was rubbing himself against Wade, rubbing his hardening cock against Wade’s, and leaving little bruises on his neck that quickly disappeared as Peter worked his way down.

“I am a slut,” Peter mumbled, sliding off of the chair and onto his knees between Wade’s spread legs, his hands going to Wade’s zipper and pulling it down. With shaking hands, he eased Wade’s burning hot cock out of his pants as Wade’s fingers sunk into his hair. He looked up at the Merc.

“Come on slut,” Wade purred. “Open up.”

With one hand wrapped around the base, Peter opened his mouth, running his tongue along the head of Wade’s cock, lapping at the underside of the mushroom shaped head. Wade shifted above him and Peter lifted his head, peppering kisses all around Wade’s cock and down until he reached the base, then dragged his tongue upward until he reached the tip, smiling as Wade moaned. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten around his scalp and Peter looked up, unsure.

“No more teasing,” Wade warned. 

Shivering at the words, Peter dropped his gaze and taking a deep breath, he took Wade’s cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Peter lifted his head, coughing as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What colour Spidey?” Wade asked, his voice ragged.

“G-green,” Peter said, swallowing. He took another deep breath and this time, shut his eyes as he took Wade’s cock in his mouth, pushing back his gag reflex as he took Wade’s cock whole, swallowing reflexively around the merc’s cock.

“Little bitch, fucking cock sucker.” Wade moaned, suddenly holding Peter’s head still and Peter kept swallowing, his eyes brimming with tears as Wade’s hips suddenly began thrusting. Peter tried to lift his head but Wade held him down and it was only when Peter gripped Wade’s wrists did the merc lift his head and Peter sat back, coughing as he gasped for breath. When he recovered, he looked up teary-eyed. 

Wade was panting.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Peter managed then whimpered when Wade grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand and with the other, Peter’s eyes widened as he watched Wade’s hand curl around his own cock. This was so hot, Peter was so hard, so achingly hard, and now Wade was going to cover his face with cum.

Without even thinking about it, Peter’s hands dropped to his lap and he popped the button on his jeans, pushing down the zipper and cupping his cock, roughly stroking it while he watched Wade lift his hips, grunting as his hand sped up its pace.

Peter smiled, heat curling around his body and nestling happily in his spine. He opened his mouth as he pumped his own cock, his hips jerking, and was rewarded when Wade finally came, cum shooting into Peter’s mouth and onto his cheek and Peter bucked his hands, his back aching as he came, covering his hands with cum.

He pressed the side of his cheek against Wade’s thigh, panting as Wade soothingly stroked his hair.

“Whatever you want next time we play, we’ll do it.” Wade managed after a few minutes.

Peter hummed, nuzzling Wade’s thigh.

“I wanna try fisting next.”

Wade’s breath caught and Peter blushed, watching as Wade cock started to harden again.

“That, we can do.”


	4. Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Holy shit I am so sorry this has taken so long to write and get out! It has been insane, but I want to thank everybody for being patient with me and sending such awesome comments and words of support from Tumblr and AO3! THANK YOU!!!!

Fist

“You ate what I told you to?”

“Just like you said, yes.”

“And that was about...”

“Four hours ago.” Peter sighed.

“Good boy.” Wade smiled as he waved his hand. “Now follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Peter asked skeptically as he followed Wade into the bathroom. He stopped at the door when he spied a package on the edge of the bathtub. “What’s that?”

“This is a douche,” Wade said, picking up the box and dumping the contents onto the clean counter. For the first time in ever, the bathroom seemed spotless.

“Why do I need a douche?” Peter wrinkled his nose.

“Because we need to clean you out before we start playing.” Wade said as he turned to Peter.

Peter blinked slowly then blushed darkly.

“W-what?”

“Okay, here’s how this works: You need to be cleaned out because my fist, and probably part of my arm is going up your ass and the usage of the douche is for a few reasons. The first is that it’s more hygienic for both of us, secondly it’ll help relax your ass muscles, and thirdly it’ll make cleanup afterwards easier and lessen the chance of you getting any serious infections from fecal matter should you get hurt somehow.” Wade explained patiently.

Peter stared numbly at the douche.

“If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay.” Wade said gently. 

Peter shook his head. “No, no. I want to do this, I just, um, didn’t realise all this,” he waved at the douche. “…stuff was involved.”

“Your ‘book’ didn’t write about it?” Wade asked amused.

Peter blushed. “No.”

“Well, outside of fiction, you got to prepare proper for this stuff.” Wade winked. 

“Yeah, so, um, what now?” 

“I need you to strip and get into the shower,” Wade said, nodding to the bathtub. 

“Then what?”

“Then I lubricate that tube there and insert it into your fine ass and slowly fill you with lukewarm water, and when you feel like taking a shit, use the toilet.” Wade said.

“That’s... not very romantic.” Peter said frowning.

Wade’s lips quirked. “No, but it’s part of the process. The fun time comes after. Think of this as part of a ritual where the end result will have you being a mindless bundle of nerves whimpering and sobbing as you cling to the pillow.”

Peter subconsciously rubbed the front of his jeans. 

“Well, when you say it that way.” He said and pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt, tossing them onto the counter before dropping his jeans and standing in the bathroom in his white underwear and socks.

Wade was leaning against the counter, watching Peter as he pulled off his tenting underwear and socks, and then self-consciously covered his half-hard cock. Wade pulled Peter close to him, slapping his hands away, stroking his cock.

Peter hissed, biting his lower lip as he thrust against Wade’s hand. His arms drifted up to Wade’s shoulder.

“I love your hands,” Peter groaned as Wade tightened his fist just slightly and then suddenly let go of Peter’s cock.

Peter blinked as he looked down at Wade’s hand.

Wade kissed his forehead. “We’re not done yet. Let’s get you ready.”

“Ummm…” Peter hesitated, looking at the douche.

“What?”

“The instructions are in there?” Peter asked, nodding at the box.

“Yup. Why? Do you want to do it yourself?” Wade asked.

“I think, yeah, I don’t want you to um, you know, see me do that.” Peter blushed darkly.

Wade lips quirked. “Okay. I’ll be outside getting everything else ready.”

“There’s more?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side as Wade kissed his neck.

“A lot more. Now get reading and come out when you’re ready, I’ll be in the bedroom.” Wade said, pulling away and leaving Peter in the bathroom. He closed the door and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a cold bottle of water from the fridge and a prepared plate of apple slices and sliced cheese plate. He placed it on the counter and kicked the fridge door shut. He grabbed the crackers from the counter and stacked several on the plate. With the plate and bottled water, he left the kitchen and went to the bedroom. 

‘Sooooo,’ one of the voices started.

‘Oh please, Spidey wants to play? He needs his aftercare.’ The other voice scolded.

‘Aftercare smatter-care,’ the first voice grumbled.

‘Honestly, he is going to be so raw when he’s coming down. He’s going to need some tender loving care… and food.’

‘We never get food!’

‘No we don’t, but this is Spidey.’

‘Well, okay, fine. But I demand cuddles!’

“There will be cuddles,” Wade grinned as he placed the plate and water on the bedside table and got to work. He took several towels and overlaid them on the bed’s base cover, then covered them with another bed sheet and tucked it in. The blanket and towels would probably end up in the dumpster behind the building when everything was over. He placed the required lubricant at the foot of the bed along with the other needed supplies. Satisfied with how everything looked, he got up and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“You okay?” Wade called.

“Yeah, yeah, I think.” Peter squeaked. 

“The water clear?” Wade asked.

“Um, yes, yes it is.” Peter said, clearing his throat. He opened the door, a bath towel wrapped around his waist.

“Then follow me,” Wade said, heading towards the bedroom with Peter shuffling behind him.

Wade heard Peter’s gasp when he saw the bedroom.

“Is that a four liter bottle of Crisco?” Peter asked, stunned.

“That it is. I’ve got a spare on the other side, just in case we run out.” Wade grinned, patting the bed.

“Are we going to need a liter? We’ve never used that much before, ever,” Peter said, examining the bottle.

“Because fisting has to be done really, really, carefully you are going to need as much lube as possible. Most of the nerves are centered around the sphincter, and you won’t realise it if you’ve been torn or hurt inside.”

“Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you know so much?” Peter asked, placing the bottle back on the floor.

Wade grinned. 

“Because I do. And google. Fuck, I spent nearly three days googling this stuff.” 

Peter laughed. 

“So, Pete, you sure you still want to do this?” Wade asked seriously.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m in safe hands.”

Something in Wade melted at those words. He cleared his throat. “Alright, so drop the towel and on the bed.”

“So sexy.” Peter rolled his eyes, still smiling as he dropped his towel and climbed onto the bed, lying on his back. He frowned. “Something feels different.”

“Towels under the sheet, just for some added comfort.” Wade explained as he took the opportunity to crawl up the bed and give Peter a chaste kiss.

“Oh no, no, I need more,” Peter murmured, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and pulling him down.

“Whatever you want baby,” Wade purred, biting that plump cherry red bottom lip. He pulled gently and let it go, turning his attention to Peter’s ear. He nibbled on the lower lobe, grinning as Peter’s breath shuddered and the web weaver thrust against him, Peter’s cock, which had softened, was starting to harden against his thigh.

When Wade was sure Peter was good and hard, he eased himself away from those arms and reached down for the Crisco bottle along with something else Wade made sure Peter hadn’t seen yet.

“What is that? A-a Condom?” Peter joked nervously as Wade pulled his own shirt off and tossed it into the floor. He picked up the arm length piece of sheer blue plastic that was as long as his arm and pulled it on.

“Pretty much,” Wade hummed, opening the bottle of Crisco and pouring some of it onto the plastic glove. Wade greased the veterinarian glove with the Crisco, rubbing the oil from his fingertips, up his arm, to his biceps. He made sure every inch was covered with the oil and when he was satisfied, he looked to Peter. He was going to ask what Peter thought, but Peter was staring at his arms with wide eyes, his mouth parted, and he was physically shaking.

“That’s... that’s gonna be in me?” Peter whispered, his eyes wide and slightly wild.

“As much as you are comfortable with.” Wade said gently.

“I-I want it all,” Peter whimpered, his eyes fluttering at the idea.

“We’ll see how you feel when you get to my wrist.” Wade smiled. “But first, what are the colours?”

“Red means stop, yellow means slow, and green means go.” Peter said.

“Good boy. Now, roll onto your stomach, take one of the pillows and place it under your waist, yeah like that, good.” Wade said, rubbing his none gloved hand against Peter’s back, easing the tense muscles of his lower back. “I need you to remember to breathe, alright?”

“Okay,” Peter swallowed, hugging another pillow to his face. He lifted his hips as Wade’s hand moved to tug the pillow from under his stomach to under his hips, blushing as his cock rubbed against the fabric.

“That good?” Wade purred, watching as Peter rocked his hips against the pillow. Wade knew that when Peter would wiggle away from his fist, he would wiggle his cock right into the pillow and the stimulation would draw his attention away from any pain or pressure.

“Mmm, yeah,” Peter sighed, nuzzling his face against the pillow as Wade’s hand spread his thighs. He took a deep breath as Wade settled between his spread legss and lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder as Wade spread his cheeks. 

Suddenly he was nervous, really nervous.

“Wade?”

Wade was easily able to slide in his first finger.

“Yeah?”

“Yellow.”

Wade slid his finger out. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid but—”

“Nothing’s stupid.” Wade leaned over and kissed Peter’s shoulder. “Tell me.”

“I, I’m nervous.” Peter squeaked.

Wade kissed his shoulder again. “About this?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “No, I just, um, I’m not sure, I mean,”

“Pete?”

“Yeah Wade?”

“I want you to hump the pillow.”

“I, um, oh-oooh,” He jumped when Wade’s hands gripped his hips and pushed him against the pillow. Peter gasped at the sensation of the soft fabric rubbing against his cock. 

“There we go, just keep humping,” Wade said, his gloved hand moving back down and sliding one finger in first.

Peter let his head hit the pillow, closing his eyes as he fisted the pillow, pushing back against Wade’s fingers as he pushed in a second one.

“Better?” Wade asked, pulling his two fingers out then pushing them in again and scissoring them.

“Uh huh,” Peter breathed.

“That’s my spider,” Wade smiled. He pulled out two fingers and pushed in a third, watching the muscles in Peter’s back move and shift. He was still relaxed, no tension that Wade could see as of yet. Pulling his fingers out slowly, Wade grabbed a the bottle of Crisco with his freehand and poured more oil onto his gloved hand before pushing his three fingers in again and smiling at the ease in which they slipped into Peter’s puckered entrance. Wade repeated slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Peter, watching with an amused smile as Peter picked up the speed of his humping against the pillow.

Without saying anything, Wade pulled his three fingers out and narrowed his four fingers into a cone like shape and pushed them in slowly. Peter’s hips hesitated for a moment before a loud, low moan spilled out of Peter’s mouth and he lifted his hips, trying to spread his legs further apart.

“Easy, easy,” Wade soothed, pouring more oil onto his fist as he pulled his four fingers out. He shaped his hand into a duck bill shape and pushed his four fingers and thumb inside, grinning with satisfaction as his hand slipped inside and Peter’s pink pucker clenched around his wrist. Peter’s back arched, his hips suddenly jerking against the pillow before collapsing.

Wade blinked as Peter panted against the pillow.

“You just cum sweetheart?” Wade asked, rubbing the delicate walls of Peter’s ass with his fingertips.

“I-uhhhhh-I yesss,” Peter whispered, lifting his legs again and Wade saw for himself the sticky white cum on the pillow.

“Ready for another?” Wade asked as Peter glanced over his shoulder.

“Huh?”

“I mean, now that I’m in here, you’re gonna love this.” Wade winked as he found that little bundle of nerves in Peter’s ass and started massaging it. 

In that moment, Peter shrieked in a way Wade had never heard before.

“Feel good?” Wade laughed as Peter burrowed his face in his arms, whimpering and shaking while Wade rubbed the tiny bundle. When Peter didn’t say anything for the next few minutes, Wade got concerned.

“Petey?”

Silence.

“Peter, I need you to speak.”

“…”

“I’m going to stop if you don’t speak right now.” Wade warned, but the response he got made his cock throb painfully at the wistfulness of Peter’s response.

“Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhhhh,”

“What colour Spidey?” Wade asked.

“Ahhhhh,” Peter’s back arched.

“Spidey? I need the colour.”

“Uhmmm,”

Wade leaned over and gripped Peter’s chin. He gently turned the youths face and saw the glazed over eyes, the saliva on his chin, his parted mouth. Wade grinned. Peter was gone, totally and utterly gone. He could do anything he wanted to do to the web weaver and Peter wouldn’t care. 

‘We could do some really mean stuff to him,’ one of the voices chimed.

‘Yeah, but do we want to? Look at that face,’ the other voice purred.

‘He’s lost.’

‘Hah! That’s an understatement, oh-wait, look at that! What is it, orgasm number...’

“Two,” Wade said, as Peter arched his back, suddenly clenching tightly around Wade’s arm as his hips rutted against pillow and then stilled before collapsing onto the bed, his body shaking as he gasped, his eyelids fluttering.

Wade patiently waited for Peter’s muscles to stop twitching before continuing carefully pulling his fist out then pushing it back in, watching as Peter’s hands claw at the bed sheets.

“W-Wade,” Peter whimpered.

“Yeah?” Wade asked, surprised Peter had managed to come back to himself.

“I, I can’t, no more.” Peter whispered.

“You want me to stop?”

“P-please,” 

“Too sensitive?”

“Yessss,” Peter hissed as Wade opened his palm into a fist once more.

“Alright,” Wade murmured, closing his fist into a duck billed shape and pulling his hand out completely. Wade sat back on his haunches and peeled the slick and now dirty glove off from his arm and tossed it into the nearby garbage hidden just behind the door.

He gently rolled Peter onto his side, mindful that his touch was causing Peter to gasp and whimper. He removed the now completely cum soaked and sweat soiled pillow and placed it aside, it’s destiny the dumpster outside.

“Hey there,” Wade said, watching as Peter started to shake. “Hey, hey, look at me.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I know your feeling really intense right now, really sensitive. But you are not alone, I’m right here with you,” Wade whispered, spooning against Peter, tucking the web weavers head under his chin, his arms wrapping around Peter’s shoulder and back, gently rubbing the now tense muscles.

“D-Did I do it wrong?” Peter breathed, cuddling closer to Wade.

“You did it perfect. You were perfect.” Wade soothed.

“But you—”

“This wasn’t about me. This was about you. Fuck, you should have seen yourself. That alone is going to give me a million dirty dreams and fantasies when I’m off on a mission or your busy fighting crime.” Wade chuckled.

Peter tilted his head, meeting Wade’s gaze. 

“Really?”

“Yup.”

Peter grinned then blushed horribly when his stomach grumbled.

“Hungry?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded.

“Good,” Wade said, reaching past Peter and grabbing the plate from the side table. “Because I have cheese and crackers and apples and oh-mmm,” Wade murmured when Peter pulled him down for a kiss.

Peter pulled back slightly, his eyes searching the blue of the mercs.

“Thank you Wade,” Peter whispered.

Wade smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

To Be Continued…


	5. Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Role play or scenario play can be fun, just remember if you’re going to play rough, have some rules, safe words, and ensure that there is proper aftercare for your sub!

Peter was pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting by the front door for the FedEx guy to arrive. Under absolutely no circumstance could Aunt May accept the parcel. He had been obsessed, barely sleeping and continually checking his phone for the tracking number to see when the parcel would arrive. 

It was, after all, a very special order for a very special Merc for a very special occasion.

Through various acts of sex, which included having sex in the back of a cop car while the cops were investigating a break in less than a hundred feet away, Peter had managed to discover Wade’s birthday.

June 3rd.

That was all Peter could get out of Wade because the cops were coming back to their car, but Peter had gotten what he wanted and now it was the evening of June 3rd. Peter had pleaded with Wade not to leave the city tonight. Wade had finally agreed when Peter had gotten on his knees before the man, begging and pleading because Wade actually had a job lined up where he’d be off the continent for at least two weeks. In the meantime, Peter had had an idea of what to do for Wade’s birthday. It was going to be one hell of a surprise.

The doorbell rang and Peter turned to the glass door, swallowing as he opened it, almost taking the handle off of it to receive the parcel.

Finally, it arrived. It was a little bit bigger then Peter thought it would be, but oh well.

Peter raced upstairs and turned the lock on his bedroom door, making sure it buzzed closed before he opened the parcel with shaking hands. The first thing he found was the list of all the items he ordered from the website. 

A red and black plaid pleated skirt that stopped just a few inches above the knee, white thigh high stockings, black Mary Jane’s in his size with little buckles, a satin camisole, white button up blouse, white satin panties, and a sweater-slash-hoodie. A catholic school girl uniform. Perfectly and utterly innocent, not like those less than one yard of fabric destined for skanky Halloween frat girls. Peter had tried to picture himself in one of those and felt his skin crawl just thinking about them. Granted his suite was skin tight but it covered all of him.

Peter rolled his shoulders, taking a calming breath. He placed the parcel in his closet, covering it with his backpack and went for the shower. He needed to be absolutely clean for this. Once inside he scrubbed his skin until it turned faintly red and he scrubbed his hair, trying not to let his nerves get to him. This was for Wade after all. 

~~

Peter knocked on the door of Wade’s apartment, his hoodie pulled up hiding his face. He looked around nervously. The door suddenly opened and standing there was Wade wearing his uniform, beer in hand, bottom of his mask up. He paused then sighed.

“Sorry sweetie, your cookies give me the shits.” Wade said, slamming the door in his face.

Peter blinked and knocked again.

Wade opened the door again. He leaned against the frame. “Look, as much as I’d love to bang you, my boyfriend is supposed to be coming by so take that skirt and those thigh highs and fuck off,” Wade said, about to slam the door again when Peter cleared his throat, peeking up at the Merc from inside his hoodie.

“Wade, it’s me.” Peter said, his voice cracking as Wade froze, staring at him, the beer bottle dangling in his fingers. 

“Peter?” Wade whisper and Peter smiled shyly. Wade rarely if ever used his full name, usually calling him Pete or Spidey, so he knew he had the Mercs attention.

“Can I come in?” Peter asked, toeing the carpet with his shoe. 

Wordlessly Wade threw open the door, stepping aside as Peter walked in, pushing his hood back. He looked around the apartment and turned around, the skirts fabric rising upwards at the motion before settling again. Wade was staring at him wordlessly.

Peter said nothing, just waited for Wade to speak first.

“How... how did you get here?” Wade finally managed, still gripping onto the beer bottle.

“I took the subway.” Peter shrugged, heading for the bedroom. He could hear Wade following after him, his steps hesitant.

“You... walked here.” Wade said and Peter bit his bottom lip, glancing at Wade over his shoulder. The Merc suddenly gasped, setting the beer bottle on the nightstand.

“Yeah. It was a little worrying, lots of criminals, and I got hit on a few times, but I made it here in one piece.” Peter said, not even mentioning the subway incident when some guy decided he’d try and grab his ass. Peter had broken his wrist and left before the guy could start screaming.

“You walked here, at this time of night, looking like that.” Wade asked, not quite believing his ears.

“Uh huh. I didn’t want to fly over here, I was afraid someone might look up and see the panties,” Peter blushed, unzipping the hoodie and tossing on the back of Wade’s computer chair. He faced the Merc, holding his hands behind his back, tilting his head to the side. 

“Panties?” Wade struggled.

“Hmm, satin. It feels funny actually. I sort of got hard a few times over here but then someone would whistle and I’d lose it,” Peter said, scuffing the carpet with his Mary Jane’s.

“Show me.” Wade said suddenly and Peter pouted. 

“Already?”

“Yes,” Wade swallowed and Peter hemmed and hawed and finally, slowly, lifted the edge of his skit with both hands, dragging the harsh material up his thighs, past the thigh high stockings to the satin panties. “Oh fuck,” Wade groaned, his knees weakening. “You are wearing panties.”

Peter dropped the skirt material back down while Wade staggered to his bed. He reached for Peter and Peter hovered just out of arms reach. Peter could see Wade’s cock already tenting his red pants.

“Are those stockings?” Wade asked.

“Yup.”

“Can I touch them?”

Peter stepped forward and Wade pulled off his gloves, revealing his scarred hands. With shaking fingers, he gently touched the white silk stockings, breathing deeply as he traced the muscles in Peter’s legs down to his ankle and claves, gently dragging his blunted nails up until he reached the back of Peter’s thighs, making sure not to tear the delicate material of the silk. He cupped the back of Peter’s knees, massaging the sensitive skin. 

“Lift your skirt,” Wade whispered, his voice rough and Peter pouted.

“I don’t even get a kiss?”

Wade lifted his head, surprised. “I haven’t kissed you yet?”

“Nope.” Peter said, cupping Wade’s lower jaw with both hands. He bent at the waist, dipping his head. He could feel Wade curling his hands behind his knees, steadying him. Tenderly and sweet, Peter pressed his lips against Wades, kissing his bottom lip.

He pulled back slightly, licking his own lips. 

Wade was staring at him.

“Fuck. What is all this...?”

“Happy Birthday Wade.” Peter murmured.

Wade blinked. Slowly.

“My... birthday?”

“Uh huh.” Peter hummed, kissing the corner of Wade’s mouth.

“You dressed like this for my birthday?” Wade squeaked and Peter smiled.

“Yeah... and one more thing.” Peter said, straightening.

“What?” Wade asked, his hands moving up to rub the back of his thighs.

“For the next twenty-four hours, you can do whatever you want with me.” Peter declared.

Wade’s hand stilled.

“Say that again.” He whispered.

“I said, Wade, for the next twenty-four hours, you can do anything you want with me.”

Wade swallowed. “Okay, so, just for clarification for the voice boxes, I can do whatever I want with you. I can fulfill all of my filthy desires and demands.”

“That’s what I said.” Peter smiled.

“Oh baby... you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Wade groaned, pulling on Peter’s legs, dragging him onto his lap and kissing him.

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, moaning as the Merc licked at his lips. 

“You look so fucking pretty,” Wade gasped, his reaching under the skirt to grab Peter’s satin covered ass. He squeezed both cheeks hard until Peter had to reach back and smack hands, whimpering into Wade’s mouth.

“M’n not pretty,” Peter hissed as one of Wade’s hand slipped to the front of his panties and rubbed his half hard cock through the satin. Peter pulled back, his mouth falling open as he rocked against Wade’s hand.

“Feel good, my little Spidey slut?” Wade smirked as Peter blushed.

“Y-Yeah,” Peter finally managed, arching his back as Wade’s other hand slipped under the panties and stroked the cleft of his ass, spreading his cheeks until he found Peter’s puckered entrance.

“I am going to wreck you, Spidey.” Wade hummed. “I am going to fucking wreck you.”

“Promises, promises,” Peter swallowed and closed his eyes, letting Wade manhandle him until he was rubbing himself against Wade’s hand and trying to push against his fingers. It felt good, really good. 

And then the world spun.

Peter landed with a yelp suddenly starring inches at the floor. He was on his tip toes, struggling to get up but he couldn’t, not with the hand holding him down on his lower back. He had a momentary panic, a brief struggle for air before he grabbed Wade’s leg and twisted until he could look over his shoulder.

Wade was smiling. It wasn’t one of those come on lets snuggle smiles, it was one of those bend you over the nearest piece of furniture or on your hands and knees, smiles.

Peter squired, whimpering as Wade’s other hand tickled the back of his stocking covered thighs and up his skirt, pausing at the straps of the garter belt. With a swish of his hand, he flicked the skirt back and Peter’s face burned with humiliation. He tried to reach back, to smack at Wade’s hand, only to have his wrist grabbed. If Wade’s hand was holding onto his ass, Peter would have rolled off of the man’s lap.

Speaking of his ass, almost as if Wade could read his mind, Wade smacked him on the ass, smirking as Peter wailed, almost jumping from his grip but Wade held his wrists tight in one hand, while with the other he pulled Peter’s ruined panties down his shaking thighs, past the garter straps, smacking the firm ass relentlessly, watching as the cheeks turned cheery red and Peter was biting his bottom lip bloody.

SMACK.

Silence.

SMACK.

“W-Wade.”

SMACK.

“O-Ow!”

SMACK.

“Wade!”

SMACK

Peter cried out at that one, his toes curling, his erection rubbing against Wade’s thigh through the harsh fabric of the skirt and the satin panties. It was making him dizzy, the pain and the pleasure. 

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Three and Peter couldn’t speak, couldn’t cry out as he trembled under Wade’s hand. It was almost too much. Just way, way too much. 

Just as suddenly it stopped and Peter shook like a leaf.

“Can you breathe?”

Peter shook his head, then hiccupped and coughed. Only then could he breathe. When he could, he nodded his head again and found himself flat on Wade’s bed, starring at a pillow that really, really needed to be washed. While he recovered, he felt Wade reach over him and grab something he couldn’t see. 

Peter was still hard, achingly hard, and a part of him was amazed that he hadn’t cum yet. He burrowed his face in Wade’s pillow, letting his eyes fall shut as Wade moved around behind him. Fuck, that was one hell of a spanking. When he felt Wade grabbing both of his wrists and tying them together with what had to be rope, Peter blinked and for the second time that night, glanced over his shoulder to see what Wade was up to.

Wade was indeed tying his wrists together in what had to be an incredibly complex knot.

“I’m going to need both of my hands free for this next part,” Wade hummed, and Peter frowned

“What are you gonna do next?” Peter asked, his voice faintly slurred. His throat felt rough.

Wade sat back on his haunches, satisfied with his knot and lifted up the beer bottle then finished it, drinking down every drop. When he was done, he held the bottle upside down over the side of the bed, shaking the last few droplets from inside. He then showed it to Peter proudly.

“I am going to fuck you with this.”

Peter starred at the bottle in confusion before heat crawled across his face, down his neck and spread throughout his body. Uncomfortable, excited, nervous heat. The kind that happens when you’re at the mercy of someone else and you really, really hope that they have plan that will be as pleasurable as kinky. It was also the same kind of heat that made you nervous, like your first kiss in public, where you’re sure everybody will see you and you’ll get caught.

Oh god, the idea of being bound in a back alley while Wade fucked him against a wall where anybody could hear him, could just glance down the alley and see him, them, fucking.

Peter moaned and hid his face in the pillow, trying not to wiggle away as Wade pushed against his knees, forcing him to spread his legs. It was made all the worse when Wade shifted and sat on his legs, trapping him to the bed. 

He felt Wade’s hands spreading his cheeks and then hot breath on his pucker. He bit the pillow, muffing his moans as Wade’s tongue flicked against his entrance, teasing the tense muscles before Wade spat on him, on his opening, and Peter flinched. He gasped as he felt one of Wade’s hands slip underneath and grip his cock, and wiggled when he felt something being wrapped around the base of his prick.

Wha… was that a cock ring?

“Don’t move,” Wade warned as he let go of his cock and pressed the mouth of the bottle into Peter’s ass.

Peter tried not to move. God knows he tried. But the bottle was smooth and unrelenting, and Peter couldn’t help trying to spread his thighs to make it better but all he got was another firm smack on his ass for his efforts. The bottle was so cold and then Wade pulled it out then pushed it in again, this time deeper.

Peter couldn’t help the moans that spilled from his lips as the bottle went in further.

“Ahhh, ahhhhh, ahhhh!”

Wade pushed the beer bottle in deeper, twisting it. Peter rolled his hips, trying to spread his legs but with Wade straddling the back of his knees, it was impossible. It was almost impossible, this feeling of helplessness and raw sexual energy. He couldn’t even hump the bed!

“Now this is how we fuck the slut,” Wade sang to himself, pulling the bottle out then pushing it back in. 

“M’ not a slut!” Peter said, shaking his head.

“No? You’ve got your slut legs spread, your slut ass filled with a bottle, and you’re on your slut stomach.” Wade laughed, his hands left the bottle to slide under Peter’s body, untucking the shirt and pushing the camisole up until he found Peter’s hard nipples. “Even your slut nipples want this,” Wade hissed against his ear and Peter’s eyes widened as Wade pinched and teased them, rolling them between his fingers while he used his weight to push the bottle in further.

“W-Wade, I-cum!” Peter shuddered, trying to buck Wade off of his thighs and only succeeded in shoving the bottle in deeper.

“You can cum, all sweet little sluts should cum,” Wade purred against his ear and Peter shivered, crying out as his cock throbbed painfully in the cock ring. “Aw, but you can’t cum can you? Nope, no release for you. Not until I’m done playing.” Wade licked the shell of Peter’s ear, grinning wildly. “And we are going to play a lot, you and me.”

“Wade,” Peter’s voice cracked. “P-Please!”

“Nope.” Wade said, slamming his hips against the bottle, pushing it even further into Peter. 

“I don’t, I don’t want the bottle.” Peter whined, pulling against the rope. His head was swimming.

Wade was suddenly gripping his hair.

“Do you want to be fucked?” Wade demanded.

“Yes!” Peter cried.

“Obedient slut,” Wade said, letting go of his hair. 

Peter squirmed, panting as Wade slowly pulled out the bottle. He slumped to the bed, trembling while Wade casually tossed the bottle onto the floor. He heard Wade moving around and licked his lips. It was getting really hard to focus but when he felt slick fingers slide into his ass stretching him, Peter moaned, arching his back.

“Ready, slut?” Wade asked, his voice ragged, the first indication that Wade was also starting to finally loose it.

“Yes,” Peter moaned, rocking against Wade’s fingers.

“Good slut,” Wade said, sliding his fingers out.

Peter bit his bottom lip, waiting for Wade’s cock. Instead he felt slick steel rub against his entrance. 

“Wade?” Peter croaked then gasped, his eyes widening as Wade pushed the barrel of his favourite handgun into him. Fuck, fuck, fuck! It was so cold, and hard, and unforgiving and Peter was clenching down hard on the metal. 

“You never said what I should fuck you with,” Wade panted.

“N-No,” he whimpered.

“Now, now.” Wade chided and flipped Peter underneath him so he was on his back. Wade pulled one of Peter’s legs onto his shoulder so the web weaver was lewdly spread wide.

Peter was shaking as he stared up at Wade. He was too exposed.

He caught a glimpse of steel next to his head and he paled as Wade lifted the other gun to Peter’s lips.

“Suck it,” Wade ordered and Peter blinked past the glazed heat and stared at the muzzle of Wade’s gun. Wade was holding the barrel in front of his lips and Peter turned his head away but Wade followed with the gun and Peter reluctantly opened his lips, meeting Wades eyes as his tongue lapped at the nuzzle, tasting gunpowder and steel.

“So pretty,” Wade murmured, pushing the other gun against Peter’s puckered entrance, watching as those eyes opened wider. Peter whimpered, instinctively sucking on gun in his mouth as Wade continued to push the gun in further and further until he reached the hilt.

Peter bit the gun in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as Wade pulled the gun out then pushed it back in. 

It was so cold, so hard, and so alien in its texture Peter’s body clung to it. It was so radically different then the bottle Wade had fucked him with earlier. It made his body clench so hard on it he knew he’d remember the sensation.

He groaned around the gun as his body tensed, trying to cum. He only shuddered, humping upward awkwardly while Wade watched him.

“Fuck I wish I had the long barrel on, I’d make you deep throat it.” Wade said.

Peter tilted his head and kissed the tip of the gun, moving his lips along the steel until he met Wade’s hand.

“Why don’t you fuck my mouth?” Peter asked, his voice cracked and weak. Something in Wade’s eyes snapped. He dropped the gun and carefully pulled the gun out of ass, tossing it onto the floor. 

“You asked for it,” Wade said hoarsely. He grabbed Peter by the front of his school girl uniform and dragged him off the bed, onto the floor, tearing the white shirt and the camisole underneath. Peter struggled against the rope and yelled as he hit the floor hard on his knees. Wade held him by his hair and Peter licked his swollen lips as Wade lowered his zipper with his other hand.

Hot and heavy and Peter shifted on his knees wishing he could use his hands. Wade grabbed him by his hair, holding him still as he smeared pre-cum across Peter’s swollen lips. Obediently Peter opened his mouth flicking his tongue across the tip of Wade’s cock, listening as Wade groaned. When Wade pressed against his tongue, Peter opened his mouth wider, glancing up as Wade pushed his cock in deeper until Peter could feel him against the back of his throat. Peter tried to tilt his head, fighting his gag reflex as he swallowed around Wade’s cock.

“F-Fuck,” Wade chocked, looking down at Peter.

Peter stared up at him as Wade slowly pulled out, giving him a moment to catch his breath before he pushed back, holding Peter’s head in place. When Wade didn’t pull back, Peter had a moment of panic, of not being able to breathe and whimpered around Wade’s cock. Suddenly Wade’s grip was tight enough to make Peter whimper again and his eyes widened as hot cum flooded his mouth. He tried desperately to swallow as much as he could as Wade pulled out.

Peter coughed, cum staining his ruined skirt. Wade jerked his head back and Peter shut his eyes just as Wade stroked his own cock, shooting cum across Peter’s face. When he stopped, Peter opened his eyes, panting.

The uniform was ruined.

Peter was ruined.

Wade was panting too, his chest rising and falling as he gently tugged on Peter’s hair to stand up.

Peter shook his head. He couldn’t walk even if he tried.

This had to end.

“Batman’s cookies.” Peter whispered.

Wade dropped to his knees, cupping Peter’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t walk,” Peter whispered. “I’m so hard,” He whined.

“Hold on,” Wade said, lifting up the front of Peter’s skirt and popping the button of the leather cock ring. Peter shivered. “Come on baby boy,” Wade said, wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist and gripping Peter’s cock, pulling and squeezing him hard. 

It only took one stroke before Peter was coming, moans spilling from his sore throat as he fucked Wade’s hand. 

And then he blacked out.

~~

Peter woke up just as Wade was placing him in the bathtub. He hissed when the hot water touched his ass.

“You awake?” Wade asked, worry in his voice.

Peter bit his bottom lip as Wade lowered him into the water, groaning.

“Yeah, oh fuck, Wade.”

“Pete?”

“I feel fucking destroyed.” Peter said, his voice cracking. It was true. He felt exhausted, he felt drained, he felt like he had been fucked and put away wet.

“It’s okay baby boy, your just coming down from some pretty intense role play.” Wade said, brushing back Peter’s hair. When he was satisfied with Peter’s hair, he picked up a wash cloth and began to wash Peter’s arm. 

Peter saw the bruises on his wrists. Rope burns.

Peter smiled.

“It was pretty good.”

“It was fucking amazing. When you showed up in that school girl uniform? Hell, I would have done anything you wanted.”

Peter beamed. “It was part of the scenario.”

“Scenario?” Wade asked, gently pulling on Peter’s shoulder, making him lean forward in the bathtub.

“You know… to prepare… for tonight?” Peter said, trying to explain, to focus even as Wade rubbed his shoulders, moving down his back. It felt so good. He was so warm and comfortable.

“Ahhh. That would fall under role play in that list, huh?”

“I think so.” Peter said, dropping his head as Wade found a knot just below his shoulder blade.

“Tell me more.”

“In the story, you told me about your birthday when we were having sex in the back of this cop car.” Peter said, scooping up the water and rubbing his face.

“A cop car?” Wade teased, kissing his neck.

Peter peeked between his fingers. “I figured maybe a distraction would do it to get you to tell me when your birthday was.”

“I appreciate it,” Wade kissed his ear as he kept rubbing Peter’s back. 

“You don’t… you don’t think I’m weird… do you? Other people think of stuff like this, right?” Peter asked suddenly, uncertain.

“I don’t think you’re weird.” Wade said. “Other people, lots of people have kinks. Our society is basically based on pleasure. The karma sutra wouldn’t have been made if it wasn’t for kinky people.”

“But the whole catholic school girl sex thing?” Peter asked, comforted.

“I’m a bit of a fan of the occasional pink panties,” Wade grinned then sobered. “Do you feel any better now?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I think it was just really intense, like you said. But Wade?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Thank you.” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Wade’s shoulder and kissing the Merc.

“Anything you want.” Wade whispered, kissing back.

To Be Continued…


	6. Fuckin' Hell Mack Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a cross-over between Fuckin’ Hell and Mack List Fuck Daddy so if you want back story for the characters, read both.

“You want to do what?” Wade asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, beer dripping down his computer screen.

Peter refused to meet his gaze, his face burning, ashamed and fidgeting on Wade’s lap.

Wade had been a bit suspicious Peter was up to something when he crawled on the mercs lap while he was on his computer chair, surfing the net while the web weaver supposedly slept.

He had forums to lurk on, god damn it!

“I-It’s too much, I know, I just, um, well,” Peter muttered, turning his head and hiding his face in Wade’s neck.

“Ooooh, no. Uh, uh. You aren’t going to be all shy and submissive for this, baby boy. What you’re asking for is nowhere on that Fuck List.” Wade said, gripping Peter’s neck and pulling back slightly until he saw those burning cheeks and those eyes that flickered to meet his then quickly looked away.

“Come on, speak up. Where’d this idea come from?”

Peter fidgeted.

“Spidey?”

“I…”

“You?”

“I-I had a dream about it, a few weeks ago, and I can’t stop thinking about it, and its interfering with my patrols and, and I fall asleep thinking about it and wake up thinking about it…” Peter whispered.

Wade watched Peter critically before he sighed, looking at his screen.

“I’ll look into it.”

Peter looked up, his eyes widening, his lips parting.

“R-Really?” he asked excitedly.

Wade held up his hand. “I can’t promise anything, but I will do what I can. You have to understand something Spiedy, there are some dimensions where I am really, fucking, unstable. Like, psycho unstable, and there are others where you and I aren’t even a couple and well, I’m more of a stalker. But I know there are a few dimensions where you and I are together, and I guess I’ll look there.” Wade explained, sighing heavily.

Peter wrapped grabbed Wade’s neck, kissing the merc until he was breathless and grinning goofily. Peter pressed his lips to Wade’s ear.

“Fine your favourite, kinkiest, dirtiest, video online.”

Wade paused.

“And then what?”

“And then I’m going to suck your cock while you watch.” Peter said, nipping Wade’s earlobe.

“Fuckin’ Hell,” Wade grinned.

~~

At 3 a.m. in a dive bar on the bad side of town where even the hookers avoided the Johns, and the bikers were scared of stepping in, Wade was sitting in the corner staring into the glass of Jack Daniels waiting for his guest to appear.

“So should I behead you now and ask your skull why you’re in my dimension? Or should we drink?”

Wade glanced up and saw the Deadpool masked version of himself standing next to the table.

“I’m here on a mission.” Wade said.

“From who?”

“Baby boy.”

Deadpool paused and glanced over his shoulder at the near empty bar before sliding into the little corner booth.

“I’ve got S.H.I.E.L.D Agents following my every move.”

Wade raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

“How’d that happen?”

“Long and complicated story. What’s the mission?”

Wade looked down at his glass and sighed, then sat back and rubbed the back of his head.

“How’s your sex life?”

Deadpool shrugged. “Pretty good.”

“And your boy, does he… have any… extreme interests?” Wade asked tentatively, hoping Deadpool got his meaning.

Deadpool crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling then back down, nodding.

“He’s got a bit of an exhibitionistic streak. Likes having sex in public, but safe sex, you know?”

“I do, I do.”

“Why?” Deadpool rested his arms on the table. “What’s your baby boy like?”

“He’s got a ‘Yes’, ‘No’, ‘Maybe’ Fuck list.” Wade said, also leaning on the table. 

Deadpool’s jaw dropped.

“You’re joking!”

“Nope,” Wade said, glancing over Deadpool’s shoulder and watching as the lone man at the counter choked on his drink.

“Have you cleared a lot off that list?” Deadpool asked curiously.

“We have. I’m usually pretty open to what he wants, provided its safe, he’s comfortable, and he knows the safe words.” Wade explained.

“So what does this have to do with the mission?” Deadpool asked, genuinely interested.

“He wants to have a foursome.”

Deadpool blinked. Slowly.

“With who? Why don’t you get Steve and Bucky involved? That’s what we did.” Deadpool said, pushing his mask up over his nose and snagging Wade’s Jack Daniels.

It was Wade’s turn to slowly blink.

“You’ve fucked with Captain America and the Winter Soldier?” Wade whispered, awe in his voice.

Deadpool knocked back the drink.

“Yup. Why don’t you call them up?”

“Because we aren’t buddy, buddy in my dimension, dumb ass. As far as I know, Peter doesn’t even know them.” Wade sighed.

Deadpool tapped the glass on the counter.

“So who does he want to have a foursome with? A group of Deadpools?” Deadpool asked finally.

“You… and another Peter.”

Deadpool stilled.

“What?”

“I’m serious! I told him I would try and do what I can, but no promises and—”

“We’re in.”

Wade blinked.

“Really?”

“Yeah. My Spidey will love it. Although, you do know the dimension you jumped into has a few… differences then your dimension, right?” Deadpool asked.

“You still got cocks?”

“We do.” Deadpool’s lips twitched.

“Good enough for me. You’d better bring your Spidey with you. Our dimension is a little less… stressful.” Wade said, nodding at the man at the bar who seemed to be listening to their conversations a little too closely.

“Soon as we can find childcare, you’ve got a deal.”

Wade opened his mouth.

Then closed it.

“K-Kids?”

“Yup. Long story. Their names are Wadey and Benny and yes, Peter was the mum. He’s been a little down recently, but I think this’ll spark his curiosity.” Deadpool grinned.

Wade looked down at the table, then the empty glass, then raised his hand.

“Bartender? Bring me five bottles of J.D. if you’d ever be so kind.”

~~

In a swanky hotel room, two Peter Parker’s stood beside their respective Wade Wilson’s, each examining each other at a distance, curious, but unsure. After a short introduction, Spidey asked a very important question:

“Is there any dimension where I live a normal life?” Spidey asked, exasperated as Deadpool smirked.

“Not really.” Wade and Deadpool said together.

“Okay, how are we going to, you know, tell each other apart?” Peter asked curiously.

“I’m Wade,” Wade said. “The one who set this up.”

“And I’m Deadpool, and this is Spidey, er, is that okay, Spidey?” Deadpool asked as Spidey raised a fine eyebrow.

“Spidey? Why not. So you’re Peter?” 

“I am.” Peter said, nervous and excited.

“He smells horny.” Spidey mused.

Wade and Peter blinked.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t tell them?” Spidey scolded, turning to Deadpool.

“I thought they’d figure it out eventually?” Deadpool offered.

“I should have known. Okay, in our universe, dimension, whatever? There are people known as Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omegas. And as you might have guessed, there is class connection to your ‘type’. Alpha’s are your leaders, your police, your doctors, anybody in a position of authority is an Alpha. Most of them are arrogant pieces of shit that should be beaten. Beta’s basically fill the middle role as teachers, support workers, assistances, more day to day roles. Omegas…” Spidey sighed. “Omega’s are the bottom level. Most end up bonded, bitten on the neck, and claimed by Alpha’s. The laws have improved for Omega’s but well, not all of us are treated well and harm and abuse against Omega’s are a lot more common than there should. Also, Omega’s and Alpha’s can breed. Even male omegas and alphas. I’m an Omega and during a problem with the suppressants that controlled my heat since I was fourteen, heat is what makes you really, really horny, I got pregnant by Deadpool, and a lot of horrible things happened but also good things too.” Spidey explained.

Peter’s mouth was parted in shock.

Wade whistled and nudged Peter’s arm. “And you say we never learn anything.”

“Then how, I don’t, huh?” Peter managed, confusion clearly evident as Deadpool pulled off his mask.

“Come here.”

Peter glanced at Wade, unsure.

“Well, go to the man,” Wade hummed as he waited for Peter to approach Deadpool, uncertain.

Spidey crossed his arm, watching Peter walk.

Deadpool grabbed Peter by the waist when he was close enough and leaned down, sniffing Peter’s neck before running licking his pulse point.

Peter gasped, squirming in Deadpool’s arms.

Wade saw Spidey was watching Peter and Deadpool, his arms crossed, looking a little annoyed and uncared for.

“Come here,” Wade said, beckoning Spidey over.

Spidey raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to him.

Already Wade was surprised. This Spidey would be different then his own. More confident. When he was close enough, Wade pulled him close.

“Deadpool says I have a fuck list here,” Spidey said, placing his hands on Wade’s chest, tracing the muscles through Kevlar fabric.

“You do.” Wade said, rubbing Spidey’s back, leaning down to brush his lips against Spidey’s.

Spidey leaned back.

“What, exactly, have we done on this list?”

Wade’s lips quirked.

~~

“You don’t smell any different.” Peter whispered as Deadpool attacked his neck, biting and nipping hard enough to leave bruises for several days. Deadpool was different then his Wade, more aggressive, and more-more-Peter couldn’t think because Deadpool’s hand had slipped into the back of his jeans and was roughly groping his ass.

“That’s because you aren’t an Omega.” Deadpool growled, smirking as Peter whimpered at the sound. “Still a bitch though.”

Peter gasped, his eyes widening as he shoved against Deadpool’s chest. When Deadpool didn’t move, Peter swallowed nervously as Deadpool smiled.

“I don’t call you bitch, here?” He asked.

Peter silently shook his head then flushed. 

“O-Only when we play.” Peter said.

“Wade said you have a fuck list?”

“I-I do.”

Deadpool grinned. “What have you done?”

Peter parted his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

Deadpool smacked him on ass through his jeans.

Peter moaned, pressing against Deadpool.

Deadpool’s eyes widened.

“Oooh, you are going to tell me all.”

~~

“My fist. My whole, fucking, fist.” Wade choked, his eyes rolling back as his knees threatened to collapse. He hadn’t even gotten to the part where Peter had arrived dressed in a school girls uniform and been fucked with his guns before Spidey was on his knees, pulling down his zipper.

Spidey didn’t know if he should be aroused, horrified, or excited. The one thing he did know was that Wade had a nice cock, and it wasn’t much different than Deadpool’s except Wade’s response was different as he swallowed, the muscles in his throat tightening around Wade’s cock while he gently rubbed Wade’s testicles.

Wade was clinging to the wall, gasping as Spidey deep throated him, and those doe brown eyes watching his every move.

Wade wasn’t sure if he could ever get Peter to this stage of sucking cock, but by god he was going to try.

At least talking dirty seemed to have the same effect on Spidey which lead to this current position.

A high pitched wail from across the room and Wade looked over just in time to watch as Peter’s jeans dropped to his ankles, two of Deadpool’s fingers sunk deep into Peter’s ass while with his hand other he held Peter’s jaw, his mouth devouring Peter’s cries while the web weaver pawed at the hand, his legs shaking.

And just like that, Wade was cumming, groaning as he grabbed Spidey’s hair, holding him tight. When he finished, he slumped down to the floor, panting as Spidey swiped the cum that had dribbled down his chin with a finger then suckling the digit.

“F-Fuck,” Wade whispered, his eyes wide.

“That was good.” Spidey said, licking his fingers clean. “I can’t let Deadpool cum like that. His knot gets in the way.”

“Knot?” Wade asked, looking over Spidey’s shoulder as Deadpool pushed three fingers into Peter’s ass.

Spidey glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the scene.

“Deadpool.” Peter sighed, crawling over to the pair. When he didn’t respond, he smacked Deadpool hard on the thigh, making the merc stop and look down. 

“He’s not an Omega. He won’t be slick.” Spidey pointed out, holding onto Peter’s trembling calves.

“He sucked my fingers. He’s got spit.” Deadpool said, breathing hard as Peter pressed his face against Deadpool’s neck, whimpering weakly.

“We both know that’s not enough.” Spidey said. “Pull them out.”

Deadpool growled and eased his fingers out, holding onto Peter as the web weaver shuddered.

Spidey didn’t even bother to turn to Wade.

“Hey Wade?”

“Y-Yeah?” Wade asked, still recovering.

“When you’re hard again? Just come over here and fuck me, alright? I don’t need the prep.”

Wade swallowed. Hard.

“O-Okay.”

“And Deadpool?”

“Yes, snuggims?”

“Hold him tight.” Spidey said, spreading Peter’s cheeks, revealing the slightly red and bruised puckered entrance. He leaned forward, his tongue lapping at the delicate skin, smiling as Peter jumped but Deadpool held him.

Wade was speechless, watching as Spidey buried his face in Peter’s ass, lapping and suckling the flesh while Peter started mewling in Deadpool’s arms, his eyes wide but unseeing. And Wade, fuck, Wade was still recovering!

“Come on, come on, come on,” Wade said, grabbing his cock and stroking it, trying to bring it back to life.

Deadpool had an amused and excited look on his face as he watched both web weavers.

“I wish I could fuck both of you at the same time.” He said, catching Wade’s gaze.

Wade sucked in a deep breath and nodded, he knew what Deadpool was up to.

And fuck if it didn’t make him as hard as hell.

Cock hard, he crawled over to Spidey, his hands disappearing under his shirt to rub his ribs before finding his nipples, and pinching and rubbing them, smiling as Spidey whimpered, his tongue fucking Peter’s ass.

And Peter?

If anybody touched his cock, Peter was going to cum. He was going to cum if Spidey kept this up, the fact that he himself was licking his own ass was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Which was probably a good enough reason that Spidey did stop and Peter slumped in Deadpool’s arms, shaking.

“On your knees, pretty boy.” Deadpool murmured, easing both of them onto the floor, pushing Peter onto his hands and knees.

Wade was pulling off Spidey’s shirt as Deadpool rubbed Peter’s back, massaging the muscles. Wordlessly, he grabbed the back of Peter’s neck and pushed him down face first against the floor, holding him there as he started working on taking off his belt.

Peter clawed at the floor as Wade pulled off Spidey’s jeans. Much to Wade’s surprise, Spidey mimicked Peter’s pose, both web weavers faces inches apart.

Spidey smiled when he saw Peter’s glazed eyes. Peter blinked and he had a moment of clarity as he met Spidey’s eyes.

“He likes to fuck rough,” Spidey whispered. “And the more you struggle or resist, the harder he fucks.”

Peter licked his lips, his eyes darkening with the idea as Deadpool finally dropped his belt.

“You’ll love it.” Spidey continued as Wade pulled off his jeans and stopped.

“T-The fuck?” Wade asked, his hand reaching out to touch the almost jelly like substance that was covering Spidey’s upper thighs and lower ass.

“It’s slick. Makes fucking Omega’s easier.” Deadpool said, spitting onto his hand then rubbing it over his cock.

Wade sniffed the slick on his fingers and groaned, his head swimming at the spicy, almost sweet, scent. It was like nothing he had ever smelled. And Wade had smelled a lot of strange things. Curiously, he brought it to his mouth and tasted it, his cock throbbing painfully as his blood burned.

He shook his head and looked down at Spidey’s upturned ass.

“Wade?” 

“Yes Spidey?” Wade asked, his voice croaking.

“Just fuck me.” Spidey said, wiggling his ass.

Without another word, Wade spread Spidey’s ass and pressed the head of his cock against Spidey’s slick entrance, and pushed in, groaning.

It was like paradise.

Deadpool, however, was having an opposite experience.

He was holding onto Peter tightly, gritting his teeth as he slowly eased himself into Peter’s tight ass, being careful not to tear him. The rim job had made Peter slicker, more open, but it was a very different experience then fucking Spidey. All he wanted to do was snap his hips and bury himself deep in Peter, but he couldn’t. He had to go slow. 

It was like hell.

Peter was whimpering, shaking, as he clawed at the floor, unused to the firm hold on the back of his neck.

Spidey was panting, rubbing his face against the floor as he spread his knees, feeling Wade sink in deeper.

Finally, at the same time, both men bottomed out, moaning loudly.

Deadpool let go of Peter’s neck and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, covering Peter’s back with his body, burrowing his face in Peter’s hair as he pulled his cock out and with a snap of his hips, thrust back in.

Peter wailed, feeling like he was being crushed under Wade’s weight, trying to awkwardly thrust his hips back against Deadpool’s cock. Peter liked being crushed. He liked the heavy weight on him, 

Wade was going to cum and his hands, which were slick with, well, slick, was frantically stroking Spidey’s cock, trying to stay focused while Spidey clenched hard on him but the slick making it worse.

“Oh, fuck, shit, shit, shit!” Wade said, squeezing his eyes shut as Spidey moaned, clenching hard on Wade’s cock and coming, jerking his hips.

Deadpool thrust harder, grunting into Peter’s ear, he was getting close too, but he was missing something important. He nudged Peter’s ear and Peter tilted his head, exposing his neck. Deadpool took his opportunity, biting Peter’s neck hard enough to bleed.

Peter yelled, pain and pleasure intermingling, struggling in Deadpool’s grip as Deadpool’s cock suddenly swelled and-and-what the hell was with Deadpool’s cock? Why was it so much bigger? Before Peter could ask, Deadpool had his cock in hand and was jerking him hard Peter saw little lights dancing in front of his vision as he came.

Oh sweet fucking hell.

In union, all four men either groaned, gasped, moaned, and then as one, collapsed onto the floor.

Wade was the first to speak.

“W-we should order in.”

“You cock.” Peter groaned, totally ignoring Wade. “Why is your cock still hard?”

Deadpool kissed the bite mark on Peter’s neck.

“It’s my knot. We’ll be stuck together for twenty minutes.”

Spidey hummed, snuggling back against Wade. “That was so, so, so nice.”

“Mexican. We should order Mexican.” Wade mumbled.

~~

After eating, and sleeping, Spidey opened his eyes when he heard whimpering.

They had moved to the bedroom, to the super soft, giant sized bed.

He opened his eyes to watch as Peter’s face was buried in Wade’s lap, Wade rocking against his face while Deadpool fucked him from behind. His hands were bound behind his back with one of Deadpool’s belts.

Spidey licked his lips, suddenly feeling left out. He scooted over to the trio and slipped underneath Peter, capturing the bobbing cock and kissing the swollen tip.

He smiled, squeezing one eye shut as Peter suddenly shuddered and came on his face, cum covering his cheek, forehead and the corner of his mouth. 

But just because Peter had come, doesn’t mean Wade or Deadpool finished.

Spidey crawled out from underneath Peter and ran his hand along Deadpool’s hand and arm, drawing his attention.

“Well look at you, a little cum covered bitch.” Deadpool purred, his hips not missing a beat as he cupped Spidey’s face, examining the cum streaks.

“Reminds me of the train,” Spidey murmured, creeping closer to Deadpool, presenting his face as Deadpool leaned over, licking cum off of Spidey’s face.

When Deadpool was satisfied, he kissed Spidey, dominating the kiss, and not once missing a beat as he fucked Peter’s ass.

Wade had a sudden moment of what Deadpool had suggested back at the bar: a Deadpool gangbang with Peter in the middle, covered in cum, his hips bruised from their grips, his hands bound, moaning and whimpering and mewling and cumming while he was fucked and sucked and—

“Ah fuck.” Wade groaned, holding Peter’s head in place as he came. When he finished, he pulled his cock from between Peter’s lips and finally caught Peter’s gaze.

He was looking utterly fucked. His lips were swollen from sucking cock, cum trailing down his chin. 

“Tired, baby boy?” Wade asked gently.

Peter nodded, then moaned as Deadpool sudden thrust hard and held him in place, grunting as he came.

Deadpool panted while Wade stroked Peter’s hair, and Spidey leaned his head on Deadpool’s shoulder, watching Wade.

“This was really, really good.” Spidey hummed, smiling.

Deadpool chuckled, untying the knot of belts holding Peter captive. When he finished, Peter slumped onto the bed, shivering.

~~

When Peter woke next, it was just in time to watch as Spidey pulled Wade down for a kiss before leaving the bedroom, holding Deadpool’s hand as they left.

Wade said something to them before shaking his head and closing the door. He turned to Peter and blinked in surprise when he realised Peter was awake. He walked to the bed and kneeled down so they were eye level.

“You okay, baby boy?” Wade asked, his voice gentle.

Peter swallowed weakly.

“I feel fucked.” He whispered, his voice raw.

“And your ass?”

“Like I’ve been split opened.” He whimpered, nuzzling into the bed.

“You were fucked pretty hard.” Wade comforted, stroking Peter’s neck and noticing the bite mark. When Wade got Peter into the shower, he’d make sure to clean it so there would be no chance of infection.

“Did you like it?” Peter asked, raising his head.

Wade licked his lips, smiling warily. “Well, it was pretty fucking amazing. And to be honest, yeah, I did. What about you? Was it like your dream?”

“Even better,” Peter said, smiling dreamily. 

To Be Continued…


	7. Rule Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter breaks some rules. So Wade dishes out the punishment.

“What are the colo—“

“Red, Yellow, Green. Can we do this already?” Peter demanded, squirming in his chair.

Wade narrowed his eyes. He had been asleep, recovering from a demanding mission that he actually survived without losing a limb when Peter came knocking at his door. Wade would admit he had been a bit slower, a bit groggier when he stumbled out of bed and opened the door, his pants hanging lower on his hips. By that time, Peter was practically pounding on the door, yelling for him. As soon as the door was open, Peter stormed in and started pacing back and forth. Wade had shrugged, rubbed his forehead and went into the kitchen to make some coffee and pancakes when Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist from behind, nuzzling that spot just behind Wade’s ear that made him shiver.

“I’ve only been gone two months,” Wade chuckled.

Peter nipped his bottom ear lobe, rubbing his jeaned erection against Wade’s clothed ass.

“Can we play? Please? I want to play.”

Wade smirked, glancing over his shoulder and meeting those intense brown eyes.

“Already?”

“Anything.” Peter breathed, moving his hands down Wade’s hard stomach and slipping into the rough kevlar pants. 

“Then go have a seat, I need my coffee.” Wade mumbled, turning away from Peter’s sweet lips and focusing on the coffee pot.

Peter huffed and sat at the table but that didn’t mean he was silent. Instead, his foot was tapping and he was fidgeting in his seat.

While Peter waited, Wade made the coffee and a stack of pancakes, offering Peter some too but he just mutely shook his head, and when Wade sat down to eat, Peter started pleading.

“Can we do it now? Please?”

“After I eat,” Wade mumbled, noting Peter seemed more fidgety than normal, his cheeks flushed. “Besides, I need to make sure you remember.”

Peter blinked then nodded. “I remember.”

Which brought him back to the present.

“What are the colo—“

“Red, Yellow, Green. Can we do this already?” Peter demanded, squirming in his chair.

Wade narrowed his eyes.

“Fine. Get over here.”

Peter stood up faster, almost knocking over the chair in his haste. He took two steps around the table when Wade held up his hand.

“On your knees, on the floor.” Wade ordered.

Peter hesitated.

“Now, baby boy!”

Peter dropped to his knees, fidgeting as he looked up at Wade uncertain, his face burning. 

Wade gripped Peter’s chin, holding him still as he leaned in close.

Peter’s eyes fluttered closed as Wade got closer, but when Wade didn’t kiss him, he opened his eyes, confused.

“You have been demanding since you got here. You woke me up, you waltz into my apartment without even a hello, and you want me to fuck you before I’ve had my coffee. As punishment you are going to sit there with your hands on your lap, and you are going to think about your actions while I decide wither we are going to play today or not.” Wade said.

Peter’s lips parted as his eyes widened in horror.

“W-Wade! No, that’s not fair!”

Wade’s grip tightened and Peter flinched.

“Do you want to continue playing?” Wade demanded.

Peter licked his lips, searching Wade’s blue eyes.

“I do, Master.”

Something dark flickered in Wade’s eyes for a moment before he nodded to himself and turned back to his breakfast, drinking his coffee and eating his pancakes with pleasure.

Peter shifted on the floor, sometimes lifting his hips then settling back down. Wade kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye, trying to give the appearance that he was ignoring the web weaver but his curiosity was really starting to get to him. Peter was patient, had always been patient. He wasn’t the kind of person to twitch, or wiggle, or fidget unless there was something bothering him.

That didn‘t mean Wade would hurry.

He took his time, and when he finished, he turned his full attention to Peter.

His head was bowed, his fists were clenched, and he was shaking.

Wade had a moment of panic that maybe Peter was ill, or sick, but when Peter whimpered, Wade knew that was a pleasure whimper and not a pain whimper.

So what the fuck was Peter up to?

Wade stood up and cleared the small table of his plate and coffee cup, dumping them in the sink and returned to the table, looking down at Peter.

“Stand up, baby boy.”

Peter struggled to his feet, grunting and wavering, but he stood.

He was trembling.

“What are you doing?”

Peter licked his lips.

“Nothing?” Wade asked as Peter refused to answer. Wade sighed. “Then I guess the punishment has to continue.” He said and before Peter could object, Wade grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him against the table, bending him over the hard wood. Wade kicked Peter’s legs apart and then kneeled down, tying each of peter’s ankles to the tables legs with two of his belts from his costume he had left on the counter from when he got home the previous night. He then stood up and yanked Peter’s hands behind his back, tying them together with his last free belt.

Peter was shaking, his legs trembling baldy as Wade reached around and unzipped his jeans, dropping them to the floor. 

Wade gasped, and Peter moaned, thumping his head against the kitchen table.

“Now can we play?” Peter asked, his voice cracking.

“Holy shit baby boy, how long have you had that in you?” Wade asked, touching the flat black end of the anal plug logged in Peter’ ass. 

“All morning,” Peter managed. “I-I’ve been practicing, since you’ve been gone, I-I thought you’d like it.” He whimpered as Wade gripped the anal plug and started pulling it out.

Wade whistled as he eased it out, then he stopped when he realized how big the head was. It was almost as wide as Wade’s wrist and as long as his palm. It slid out with a pop and Peter sagged against the table, his legs trembling.

“I-I’m slick, I-I can take you, please, can we play?” Peter begged, lifting his head and looking back at Wade.

Wade swallowed. Hard.

“You want to play?”

Peter nodded.

“Then let’s play.” Wade said and then pushed the butt plug inside, watching Peter’s ass swallow the toy while Peter moaned low in his throat, arching his back. When he finally settled, well as much as he could settle, Wade placed his hand between Peter’s shoulder blades and pushed him flat against the table.

“Master?” Peter asked breathlessly.

“You didn’t ask me to do this. I feel cheated,” Wade said, tracing the delicate skin that was clenched tight around the plug. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you would like it.” Peter whimpered, fidgeting under Wade’s arms.

“Furthermore, you did it without me being around to take care of you, to lube you up, to make sure you were safe. And that calls for a spanking.” Wade said, raising his hand and bringing it down hard on Peter’s cheek.

Peter yelped, bucking against Wade’s hand.

“Master! Please!” Peter begged as Wade brought his hand down again and again under Peter’s ass was as red as his Spiderman costume, and Wade was damn sure Peter would have some problems sitting for the next few days until, on the last smack, Peter suddenly arched his back and moaned then slumped against the table, his legs shaking weakly.

Wade panted as he grabbed Peter by his shirt and roughly pulled him backwards. He didn’t even need to see the cum on his table to know that Peter had came. Just the flushed face, his parted mouth, and his shut eyes, made Wade achingly hard.

“Did… did I do good?” Peter asked, fluttering his eyes open to meet Wade’s.

Wade swallowed.

Hard.

“You, ah, you came on my table.” Wade said, cupping Peter’s jaw with his other hand and forcing the youth to look at the mess on the table.

“Oh,” Peter said, mournfully. He glanced at Wade from the corner of his eyes. “Should I clean it up?”

Fuck.

“H-How?” Wade asked, hating himself for the fact that he was stuttering. Here was Peter, completely and utterly in play mode, and Wade was the one having trouble focusing.

‘Oh come on, he’s got an ass plug, you’ve just spanked him, and he came!’

‘Do you really blame yourself for stuttering?’ The voices reasoned.

“I shouldn’t let it go to waste,” Peter breathed as he tilted his head just slightly and nipped Wade’s finger tips. “I should lick it up, shouldn’t I? Master?”

‘Oh fuck.’ Both voices groaned and Wade nodded mutely.

“But I can’t move, Master.” Peter said, kissing the finger tips then sucking on one of the digits, never breaking eye contact with Wade. “Can you help? Master?” 

Wordlessly, Wade reached down and dragged his hand through the cum on the table, scooping it up in his palm before holding it in front of Peter’s mouth.

“Clean up your fucking mess, you little whore.” Wade hissed and Peter’s eyes widened, something flickered in there, and momentarily Wade was worried maybe he had gone too far, maybe Peter needed to calm down or call yellow or—

Peter was licking Wade’s palm, moaning as he sucked and kissed and coated his lips in his own cum. He licked every inch of Wade’s palm and then between his fingers before swallowing and opening his mouth.

“See?” Peter asked, rocking against the table. “See? I cleaned up my mess.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Wade swore, slamming Peter back down against the table. He roughly pulled the anal plug from Peter’s ass, giving the web weaver only the breath to gasp before he had dropped his own pants and rubbing his very hard, leaking, cock against Peter’s ass.

“Is this what you want? You filthy fucking slut?” Wade hissed, moving his hand from Peter’s back to the back of his neck, squeezing hard on the muscles in Peter’s neck. His other hand holding Peter’s hip hard enough to leave bruises.

“Yes,” Peter moaned, then cried out sharply as Wade, maybe a little too harshly, thrusted into his ass. 

Wade was groaning at the fact that yes, Peter was lubed, but he was also fucking tight.

“Fucking hell!” Wade growled as he pulled out a fraction of an inch then snapped his hips, lodging himself in deeper.

“Ahh!” Peter wailed, clawing fruitlessly at his wrist restrains as Wade fucked him roughly, wishing he could spread his legs just a little bit wider, maybe arch his back, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move with Wade holding him down, restraining him, and controlling his every movement.

Peter felt his cock throb painfully as it rubbed against the table, the friction almost unbearable except for the fact that some of his cum was slickening his thrusts. It had been so long since he had been with Wade, he wasn’t surprised that his cock was hard again. He moaned, trying to glance back but he couldn’t, he couldn’t see Wade and he had missed Wade for the last two months and judging by the fact that Wade was fucking him harder with quicker thrusts, Wade had missed him too.

Peter grinned ruefully then yelped as Wade smacked his ass.

“Fucking. Filthy. Cock sucking. Whore!” Wade cursed as he covered Peter’s bent over body with his larger one, grabbing the edge of the table and frantically snapping his hips, groaning into Peter’s ear as he felt Peter struggle and pant under his weight.

“W-Wade!” Peter cried as Wade groaned, long and hard and suddenly he felt Wade’s cock swell and he felt Wade cum inside of him. Wade was shaking above him and Peter wiggled underneath, happily moaning as Wade found his cock and stroked him until he came again, smearing his cum across Wade’s kitchen table.

When Wade caught his breath, he pushed himself up and untied Peter’s restraints. First his wrists then his ankles. He was rubbing one of Peter’s calves when he saw a trail of cum on the inside of Peter’s thigh.

“You’re leaking, baby boy.” Wade mused.

“I want it,” Peter whispered, sitting up on his arms. He reached back to trail his finger through it when Wade smacked his hand. “Wade!”

“No way. You can get away with that in books, and movies. and porn, but I’m not letting you lick the cum from your ass.” Wade scolded as he pulled up his own pants.

“But it’s your cum,” Peter whined.

Wade pulled Peter up and reached down, stroking Peter’s spent cock. Smirking as the web weaver shivered.

“You miss me that much you wanna lick up some dirty cum?” Wade asked. 

“I like your cum.” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and kissing him, flicking his tongue against Wades.

“Are we still playing, baby boy?” Wade asked quietly, soft enough not to ruin the mood, but serious enough that Peter knew he needed a response.

Peter bit bottom lip and shook his head.

“No?” Wade asked.

“No.” Peter murmured.

Wade let go of Peter’s cock and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist.

“You want to tell me about the anal plug and where this obsession with cum is coming from?” 

“I missed you.” Peter said, nuzzling against Wade and Wade smiled, rubbing Peter’s back. 

“I missed you too, Spidey.” Wade said, kissing the top of Peter’s head. “But I need an explanation.”

Peter sighed, looking up.

“I… was online.”

“Uh huh.”

“And, I… found some websites,” Peter said, blushing.

“Oh, well, the internet is full of websites.” Wade teased.

“And I missed you.” Peter sighed. “And I missed that feeling of when, you know, when we did the fisting, and I’ve been working on taking it all for the past two weeks by myself.” Peter hummed.

Wade smacked him on the ass.

“Ow!” Peter said, almost jumping back. He would have had Wade not stopped him. He met Wade’s gaze and suddenly he felt shamed.

“You don’t do this sort of thing while I’m away, when if anything should go wrong, I’m too far away to help.” Wade said, his tone firm.

“So I’m supposed to be sexless when you go on your mission?” Peter snapped back then ducked his head when he saw the warning in Wade’s eyes.

“I,” Wade tipped Peter’s chin up so they were eye to eye. “I only want what’s best for you. Imagine how I would feel if I came back and you were in the hospital, or sick, or you’d hurt yourself someway while playing. I would be beside myself with worry and I would feel responsible for whatever you did because I wasn’t there to help take care of you.” Wade said firmly, but gently.

“But I… I just wanted to surprise you.” Peter said, suddenly sullen and fully ashamed. What Wade said did make sense, a lot of sense. 

“And I was. And it was a lovely surprise. It’s just, well, I kinda wish I had been there when you had started doing it by yourself. Now I’m going to be here wondering if you played with yourself to get yourself hard, or if you just slicked yourself up, or if it took multiple tries for your body to take that thing.” Wade said, his tone wistful. 

“I did,” Peter squeaked as Wade kissed his forehead then his ear.

“Hmmm, well, I guess you’ll have to tell me everything you did, won’t you?” Wade whispered, licking the lobe.

“O-Or you could watch?” Peter breathed, wiggling in Wade’s arms.

“Hmmm, good idea.” Wade said.

“While I suck you off?” Peter asked hopefully and Wade moaned.

“You are going to be the death of me, baby boy.” Wade said as he dragged the web weaver from the kitchen and towards the bedroom. Running back in moments later to grab the butt plug from off the floor and careful washing it in the kitchen sink before drying it and running back to the bedroom.

After all, safety first.

End.


	8. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late everybody! Real life has been super stressful and I haven’t been able to write much. Thank you everybody who reads and reviews!

Very little woke Wade up when he was dead asleep. It was really and truly the only time he was pain free, and not arguing with the voices, or dealing with real world issues.

Usually the things that did wake him were the delivery people at his door, or his phone ringing and he might just partially listen to the message before going back to sleep.

But the mumbling, heartbroken, tone on his answering machine made him bolt out of bed.

“Peter?” Wade breathed, picking up the phone.

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter said, his voice cracking. 

“Pete?” Wade said, glancing at the clock on the wall and saw it was three in the morning.

“I… I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry.” Peter said, his voice finally breaking.

“Do what? Babe? What are you talking about?” Wade demanded, confused.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, and hung up.

Wade pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it then blankly at the wall.

‘He’s breaking up with us.’ One of the voices quietly murmured.

‘We’re being dumped by baby boy,’ the other said mournfully.

“No, he’s not.” Wade snapped, marching into the bedroom. He quickly dressed not in his uniform but in jeans, a zip up hoodie, and a baseball cap and boots. He left his apartment, slamming the door behind him, and headed for where he suspected Peter would be.

He found Peter at home on his front step, his face buried in his hands, and shaking slightly.

Wade stopped in front of him, looking down. He looked up and down the street, noticing that even for nearly four in the morning; it was incredibly quiet aside from Peter’s soft sobs. Wade eased himself onto the step next to Peter, glancing at the youth.

“You want to tell me why you’re crying on your step in front of your house at four in the morning?”

Peter shook his head, keeping his face covered.

Wade sighed. 

“You know the person who gets dumped is the one who cries, right? Look, the time we’ve had together has been fantastic, really probably the highlight of my shit strewn life, and yeah, I’ll probably stalk you for the next few years making sure your next boyfriend isn’t a total bastard, and I’ll probably disappear a few of the ones I dislike, but…” Wade paused, as Peter stared at him in absolute horror.

“You’re dumping me?” Peter whispered.

“I-I mean, I, wait, what? Fuck no! You’re dumping me!” Wade argued.

“No I’m not!” Peter cried.

“But that voice message, you said you couldn’t do this anymore… what the fuck were you talking about?” Wade asked.

Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “I… I can’t play anymore.”

Wade blinked.

Then he blinked again.

“You can’t play… anymore?” Wade asked, now incredibly confused.

Peter nodded. 

“Why?” Wade asked, dragging the word.

“B-Because it’s…” Peter mumbled, looking away.

“Because it is….? What? You gotta tell me baby boy.” Wade said gently.

“It’s dirty.” Peter finally said. “It’s wrong, it’s wrong to feel the way I do when we’re playing, like I just disappear and I’m no longer here anymore, and I’m just in the moment, and it’s wrong, because there are so many things that I could be doing, people I could be saving, monster and megalomaniacs I could be stopping.” Peter finished, his cheeks burning as he looked away.

It took Wade a few minutes to fully mentally organize what Peter was saying.

“So… what you’re saying… is that your ashamed that you’re allowing yourself to play?” He finally said.

Peter nodded.

Wade looked up and down the street.

“Is there an alleyway around here?” He asked, standing up.

“Um, yeah, over there.” Peter said, pointing a few houses down.

Wade nodded and grabbed Peter’s hand, dragging him to his feet and then down the street.

“W-Wade!” Peter called.

“You don’t want your neighbours to hear you, do you?” Wade asked casually, glancing back and seeing Peter’s stunned face.

“N-no, Wade?” Peter squeaked, as Wade dragged him into the alley. Wade shoved him against the wall behind a large green garbage bin. 

“I have done everything in my power to make sure you feel comfortable, safe, and every fucking thing has been as clean as I can make it since you brought me that list.” Wade hissed, crowding Peter against the wall. “Baby boy, I can promise you this: we haven’t even gone dirty. You have no fucking idea what dirty is.”

“The guns were dirty,” Peter mumbled, as Wade’s hand slipped under his shirt running up his side before finding his nipples and pinching them mercilessly. He gasped, his mouth parting as Wade bent his head, his mouth centimeters from Peters.

“Those guns were fucking clean, I made sure. But you know what is really fucking filthy, baby boy?” 

Wade asked, flicking his tongue against Peter’s parted lips, smiling as Peter kissed his bottom lip.

“What?” Peter breathed, squirming, as heat started to settle in his lower belly, and his cock hardened.

“Sucking cock and being fucked in an alley,” Wade grinned, as panic flashed in Peter’s eyes.

“N-no! Wade, not here!” Peter hissed, glancing up and down the quiet alley.

“Who said you had a fucking say in this?” Wade asked, reaching down to squeeze Peter’s cock through his jeans.

“Wade,” Peter moaned, as Wade took the bottom of Peter’s t-shirt and pushed it up to just under the web weavers chin.

“Hold this up, that way if anybody walks by, they can see how fucking pretty you are,” Wade said, dropping to his knees.

Peter sucked in his breath, his body trembling as he looked again up and down the alley, but that thought was gone, quickly dismissed as Wade popped his fly and lowered his zipper, and swallowed his cock. Peter couldn’t stop the low moan, but he did slap a hand over his mouth, his knees shaking as he held the t-shirt up while Wade sucked and lifted his head, suckling and sucking the crown of his cock. His eyes shut, trying his best to keep quiet, but it was hard, incredibly hard as Wade stroked his cock, his other hand reaching between his legs to probe his puckered entrance.

At any moment anybody could walk by.

Any moment, any of his neighbours could glimpse down the alley and see him.

He shuddered, muffling his groans as he looked down and met Wade’s eyes.

Wade was watching him.

Peter gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt his balls tighten, and his belly tightening, his hips jerking.

And then Wade stopped.

“Open your eyes, baby boy,” Wade ordered and Peter trembled. “Open them!”

Peter opened his eyes, as Wade stood up until he towered over the web weaver.

“You look like a fucking alley slut.”

Peter looked away, blushing furiously.

Wade grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up.

“Where are you?”

“I-I’m in an alley.” Peter mumbled, even as Wade stroked his cock.

“Where are you?” Wade asked again, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive tip of Peter’s cock. Peter jerked against his hand, confused.

“I’m in New York?” Peter asked, wishing he could suck Wade’s fingers.

“No. Where. Are. You. Right. Now?” Wade said slowly.

Peter licked his lips, his hands letting go of his shirt to paw at Wade’s jeans fly and belt.

“Peter.” Wade said, leaning close. “Tell me where you are.”

“…I’m with you.” Peter finally said, and Wade smiled.

“And as long as you are with me, when we play, when we’re together, when we’re doing strange regular relationship shit, there is nothing to be ashamed of.” Wade murmured, even as Peter finally opened Wade’s pants and slipped his hand in, grabbing Wade’s cock.

“Will you fuck me now?” Peter asked.

Wade rolled his eyes.

“And here I was feeling worried,” Wade huffed, forcing Peter to turn around and face the wall. He pulled Peter’s hips back, kicking apart his ankles even as Peter’s jeans slid to his ankles. Wade reached into his back pocket and found the thin square foil he’d been keeping for a moment like this. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled the slick condom onto his cock.

“Yellow.”

Wade stopped.

“What?”

“Yellow,” Peter said, his voice strangled and quiet. 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s naked waist and kissed the back of Peter’s head.

“I thought you wanted to fuck.” Wade commented, rubbing Peter’s side and slender stomach.

“I do, it’s just…” Peter tried, sighing Wade snuggled closer to him.

“It’s just?”

“What if someone walks by, or, or wants to join.” Peter hissed.

Wade hummed, rocking his hips against Peter’s bared ass. “Do you want someone to join?”

“No. Absolutely not,” Peter said vehemently. “I just want us.” 

“Then I’ll fucking shoot them.” Wade promised. “Or just badly hurt them. Okay?”

“Okay,” Peter said, reaching back to grab Wade’s cock.

“You’re not prepped or anything, it’ll hurt.” Wade warned, groaning as Peter stroked him.

“Um, you might be surprised,” Peter mumbled, as Wade spread Peter’s cheeks and sunk in to the hilt in one push. 

“Why the fuck are you prepped?” Wade demanded. 

“I might have been experimenting and suddenly felt really bad and really sad about it?” Peter offered, moaning as Wade slowly fucked him.

Wade buried his face in Peter’s hair, breathing deep before he lowered his head and kissed Peter’s ear lobe.

“That,” Wade grunted, wishing he could do this for the next hour, but the sun was starting to rise and already he could hear people on the street. “That was a sub drop,” Wade explained quietly even as flexed his hips.

Peter moaned loudly. 

Wade quickened his pace, reaching around to grab Peter’s cock and jerking him roughly, keeping an eye out for people who might wandered down the alley. Thankfully the semi blowjob had had the effect Wade wanted and Peter came, groaning.

Wade let go of Peter’s cock and held on tight, holding him in place as he quickly fucked the web weaver, hiding his own groans in Peter’s hair and came with a shudder, grunting into the soft brown locks.

When they could both breathe, Wade fixed Peter’s clothing while Peter nuzzled against his scared neck.

“You know how you feel right now?” Wade asked, smiling even as Peter wrapped his arms around Wade, hugging him tight.

“Hmm mmm,” Peter hummed.

“It’s all endorphins, baby. It’s your body’s painkillers kicking into action.” Wade explained. “And baby, what we’ve been up to has been stimulating your endorphins like crazy.” Wade said, rubbing Peter’s back. “And I guess you just crashed.”

“Hmmm,”

Wade chuckled then eased himself out of Peter, fixing both of their clothing. Peter turned around, wrapping his arms around Wade’s waist, going back to nuzzling his neck. Wade kissed his head, smiling down as Peter peeked up at him, the sadness and misery Peter had been worrying about gone for now.

“Come on, let’s get you home before your Aunt wonders if you’ve been kidnapped by smugglers,” Wade said, leading Peter from the alleyway.

To Be Continued…


End file.
